I Ship Who?
by revenge-is-sweet-98
Summary: Everyone has been shipping different people and arguing about who's the best couple, it's been driving me crazy! So this fanfiction is based on one-shots on different couple pairings, based on absolutely any ideal or possible ships possible! Please share your personal opinions so I can write these one shots effectively, and enjoy!:)
1. Chapter 1

**I Ship Who?**

**Author's Note**

**Introduction**

**Hey all! I was reading some Loric fanfictions while worrying a little about mine, mainly because everyone's ships were so different from each other's!****I was having so much trouble accommodating everyone's opinions when I decided, why don't I make a fanfiction with short one- shots based on shippings? There's so many different ones I can do, even made-up characters (Two and Three) or even crazy ones (Five and Marina, Setrakus and Katarina.. Haha who knows) based on different points if views and story lines! Good idea eh?:)**

**So..I want you guys to tell me if its a good idea or not. Tell me what ships you want me to start with or which you personally approve of and why (patience is a virtue; all of your desired ships will appear as the chapters go by haha) and the most votes will have the first ship written by me, of course:) if there are no suggestions then I'll start with my own:D anyway, it should be quite easy to write:)**

**EDIT- PLEASE READ: Guys I've been editing this story. Thank you so much for all your support! I realise that you all have been saying "Do Nix, do Navrina" a lot when I did it long ago lol. Do you want me to do more one-shots on them? :) To make it easier for you guys to read, here's an 'Index' here:**

**Chapter 2- Navrina**

**Chapter 3- Nix**

**Chapter 4- Marina + Nine (someone suggested Mine/Stanrina/Neven haha)**

**Chapter 5- One + Adam (no ship name yet)**

**Chapter 6- World Cup Special: Everyone****J****(Brazil vs Croatia)**

**Chapter 7- Ella + Nine (no ship name yet)**

**Chapter 8- Jix**

**Chapter 9- UPDATE: EVERYONE:THEIR FUTURE**

**Suggestions made by you guys:**

**- Five + Ella**

**- Katarina + someone**

**- Eight + Six (x2)**

**- John +Sarah**

**- Sam + Six**

**Do say which one you guys will like, so I can focus on one particular story at a time according to demand.**

**AND here's the fanfictions I've written before:**

**Strike of Seven- Sequel of Fall of Five (COMPLETED) I think you guys may like it although it is pretty different from the actual sequel **

**Live or Die, Here we Come- Sequel of Strike of Seven (on hold, probably not writing anymore but will appreciate extra feedback for further inspiration)**

**The Twisted Tale of Nix- Spinoff of a story of Six and Nine, unrelated to series. On hold for now too.**

**Read my sister's fanfictions of Hunger Games and Percy Jackson too! (same account)**

**- Unfiled Quests of Camp Half- Blood**

**- How Nico and Hazel met (one-shot)**

**- The 2****nd**** Quarter Quell**

**Okay sorry for making you read this long update! I shall update this part regularly just to keep you all noted. Please give suggestions, it shall be greatly appreciated! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's my opening for this new fanfic! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support for my idea, I really didn't expect so much approval, but that made me really happy, thanks again!:) **

**I know many of you wanted a Nix story, which I totally do too, but I decided to start with a Navrina story because theirs seem the most real, romantic and genuine.(the others are still tentative, all with their flaws. Eight and Marina just seem perfect together). I hope this doesn't turn you off from reading, because its a bit cheesy and I made Eight a popular guy who didn't even notice Marina, while she a quiet girl with no friends. (Just so you know, all the background changes in each story eg take place in Lorien or on Earth, they know or don't know each other etc)**

**So yeah, here goes my first story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Navrina**

Marina POV

It's nearly time for school to start. Everyone is walking past me, not that they can actually see where I am. Being a loner, usually I go to class immediately after I get to school, but not this time.

I stand behind the lockers shyly, peeking out from the corner of my eyes. At him.

Naveen. The tall, dark, curly-haired boy, who is walking towards me with his friends, laughing and chatting. He doesn't notice me, of course. Why should he? He's the captain of the football team, one of the nicest and hottest guys in the school. And let's not forget his teleporting and shape- shifting legacies that no one else has, or at least uses with so much ease. All the girls drool over him, even the teachers adore him. He's confident and a clear leader, and I am so..not.

Wait. He seems to be coming towards me! I gasp and stare silently as he comes, closer, and closer..and walks away.

"Did you see Santana today? I don't know what shit she's wearing, but she's so hot!" I can hear one of his hot jock friends say as they walk away from the locker.

"Yeah, I know right? Well, gotta go. Mrs Spencer's waiting." I hear Naveen reply. I sigh. A guy like him would be dating cheerleaders. I will never ever have the chance to be with him.

Eight POV

"Hell yeah! Just one more hotdog and you'll make it!" I sink my teeth into my thirteenth hotdog and try not to puke as the disgusting smell of mustard fills my nostrils. I swear, I am NEVER going to eat another hotdog again. Ever. I look across the table to see Paul smile calmly and eat his hotdog. Shucks. I must beat him. I must.

I see Paul suppress a groan as I finish another hotdog with difficulty. Number fourteen. Will he be able to finish it!"

"Eat it, eat it! The team raps as Paul picks up his hotdog. I can see that he is absolutely full and that he is as sick and tired of hotdogs as I am. My heart skips a beat. He's not going to make me suffer again, is he?

Paul's eyes widens and his hands trembles. I can see that his face is now a sickly green. Finally, he yells, "Argh! I can't take it!" and slams down the hotdog. The entire football team cheers loudly.

"Nav-een! Nav-een!" The football team yells as I throw my arms up and force a grin. Inside though, I'm actually bored. Rumoured Pittacus Lore, everyone is eager to be friends with me, or at least be anywhere near me. I personally think that's why I was elected football captain. And the most popular guy in class. And the most swooned over guy in school. As if my powers can be transmitted to them in some way. More likely its because they want to be known as "Naveen's best friend". The people I'm friends with are only there for the sake of it. Yet I'm supposed to pretend like I'm unaware of this, laughing and playing along with this bullshit. Honestly, I just feel used all the time. Like no one cares for me at all.

Meanwhile, the football team has settled down into eating their lunch, currently gaping about this cheerleader Santana, who to me looks like a slut, but to others looks like the hottest thing. I add in a few words and fake a smile every now and then, but I've noticed this girl. Long brown hair and large scared eyes, she's in the lunch queue, holding her tray silently as the cheerleaders in front of her gossip. She looks about my age, though funny, I've never seen her around before. Is she new? Or was I not paying attention?

"Hey! Justine! Over here!" I see a cheerleader, I think her name is Diana, wave. "OMG, hi! Thanks for saving me a spot!" Justine, another cheerleader with her other groupies, run to join Diana and co, thus throwing the mystery girl at least 5 spots behind the queue.

The mystery girl sighs, as if this happens to her all the time. "Excuse me, I was here first," she whispers to Justine, her voice soft.

"Oops, sorry can't hear you! You're such a mouse!" Justine giggles bimbo-ly, then continues chatting to her friends, ignoring the girl. Usually I stay out of the girl drama, but this time I'm seeing red. How dare they bully a girl like that, especially if she didn't do anything wrong to her!

I walk briskly to the lunch queue. "Excuse me, she was here first. Please move to the back." I tell Justine. Suddenly, all is silent. Everyone is watching us and I try not to look embarrassed. Why is everyone always watching my every move?

Justine throws back her head and puckers her lips at me. "Does it matter, Naveen? Diana was here and she helped me save a spot! Anyway, why are you taking notice of misery-girl?"

I grit my teeth. The dudes in the football team are staring at me, jaws dropped. The girl is also looking up at me in amazement, as if wondering why I would even bother to defend her. That did it. I would prove to everyone that I'm not some shallow superstar.

I narrow my eyes at Justine. "Go."

Justine throws her hands up. "Gosh, why so drama. Whatevs." And she and her groupies walk to the back of the queue.

I smile kindly to the girl, who is still gaping at me. "Why did you help me?" she asks finally.

"I can't stand people who bully or look down on others." Is all I can say, but what I really wanted to say was, because I really like you. "By the way, I'm Naveen." I reply. God, so stupid! As if she doesn't know my name? Way to go, Naveen.

The girl smiles. "I'm Marina." Marina. It sounds like melody to my ears- wait, did I just think that? How cheesy.

"Like the sea," I reply without thinking, then grimace as Marina smiles shyly. At least I made her laugh, right? We stare at each other a bit awkwardly, me smiling a little too goofily, before someone wolf whistles. The guys at the table laugh and blushing, I nod at Marina. Ask for her number, you doofus!

"Well...see you around." I finally say lamely. Before I can do anything else stupid, I turn my back on her and walk back to my table.

"Dude, what was that about?" Paul asks. I try to act nonchalant, shrugging, "Just trying to help someone. The girl needed help."

"Um, people cut queue all the time? Don't deny, either you were being weird or you like that mouse." Another guy says as everyone laughs.

"Haha, very funny. Now are we going to discuss who's going to trash Cody's house or not?" I ask, successfully changing the subject. Everyone begins talking excitedly about Cody while I sit absent minded, all the while thinking of those thoughtful eyes.

Marina POV

He talked to me!

I smile to myself as I sketch during Mr Stone's maths lesson. Normally I'll take notes on his algebra and equations, but this time I can't pay attention. I fight the urge to turn back to gaze at Naveen, who is sitting at the very back. He, who never noticed me, even though I've been in nearly all his classes since kindergarten, has actually defended me today! The way he looked at me..no one has ever looked at me that way before. And he seemed so nice, like I was the only one who had his attention. Does he have that effect on everyone, or just me?

I wonder as I finish sketching a picture of Naveen. No one actually knows about my hobby, so I'm safe to draw as and when I like-

"Marina!" Mr Stone's voice boom across the classroom. I redden as the whole class turns to stare at me, including Naveen. I never get called on. Ever. Until now.

"What is that you are doing?" He barks. "Nothing.." I stutter.

"Oh really? Let me take a look at that." Mr Stone walks towards my seat and reaches out. Instinctively, I pull back. "No."

The class gasps at my defiance and even I seem shocked by it. Mr Stone, not used to being disobeyed, narrows his eyebrows. "Marina..."

"Sir, I think you're being unfair." The class' horror rises to a peak as Naveen stands up. What is he doing?! And why is he defending me- again?

Mr Stone's jaw drops. His two star pupils, now going against him. "Uh, Naveen. This has nothing to do with you, so-"

"Actually, it does." Naveen says calmly, as he kicks a football at the teacher's desk, barely missing Mr Stone but successfully knocking over his jar of tarts. The class hoots with laughter and cheers, "Naveen! Naveen!" As Mr Stone, crimson red in the face, yells, "Detention! Both of you!"

Figures.

Naveen and I are organizing Mr Stone's files into alphabetical order as our detention punishment. Though I'm a bit ashamed of myself (I've never been to detention), I'm secretly glad to be with Naveen. Crazy right? Yet I know I can't be with him anytime but now.

Naveen isn't saying anything. I wonder if he's angry at me. After all, I'm the reason why he's in detention.

"Hey," I whisper finally, "I'm sorry."

Naveen looks at me, as if he only just noticed I was sitting beside him. "Oh, this is nothing." He says finally, "I've been here before." He continues sorting filing the files, making me feel a bit left out. Maybe he IS angry with me. I edge back into my world of silence.

We sort through the folders in deep silence when Naveen suddenly says abruptly, "Why are you so quiet all the time?"

Normally I'll find this offensive (even though its the truth), but somehow, Naveen sounds more inquisitive and gentle, like he truly cares. I shrug. "Dunno. I'm just naturally like that. Also, people don't really talk to me. They think I'm weird, and I don't have any friends around. I'm kind of a loner in school, so yeah."

"Well, I don't think you're weird. You're kind, sensitive and beautiful, I'm sure everyone will like you if you speak up a bit more." Naveen suggests, then continues filing. I stare at him. Since when did he make those observations?

"Do you really think so?" I ask finally.

"I know so." Naveen smiles.

Awkward silence. I have this heavy feeling weighing down on me, like something is going to happen very soon, but I just can't tell what. Without thinking, I ask the question that has been bugging me the whole afternoon. "Why did you stand up for me?"

Naveen hesitates, then looks at me directly in the eye. "Because I like you," he says simply. I catch my breath, not knowing what to say. Naveen looks into my eyes, as if he knows what I'm thinking. Slowly, cupping his hands on my chin, he leans forward and kisses me.

Instantly, the whole world seemed to come to a standstill. His lips were soft, even though he was kissing me so hard. Without thinking, I kissed him back. At first, it was gentle and slow, then it became more passionate, more forceful. I felt as if the wind has been knocked out of me. I needed, no wanted more of him. I never wanted this kiss to end.

Finally, he pulled away gently. We were both panting heavily, looking into one another's eyes. The feeling was so amazing, so magical. The world continued spinning.

"I like you back," I say softly. Naveen grins and the spell breaks, yet the bond between us remains.

"Come on, let's go. There's something I want to show you," he says, grabbing his backpack and motioning me out of the door.

"But..but we aren't done yet!" I exclaim in surprise.

"Oh, screw the damn thing. You should know by now that the files he gave us dates back to year 1995, there's no way he will want nor check the files." I open my mouth, then close it as I see Naveen chortle with laughter. Giggling, I get my satchel and we head out of the classroom, into the unknown.

Eight POV

I bring Marina to my secret place.

No sooner had we gone out of school, I held her hand. "Close your eyes," I instruct. I put my hands over her eyes anyway. I teleport her into my secret place in the world that no one knows about, the wheat field behind a farm a few hundred metres away.

The world goes dark around me, then brightens in a second like it usually does. Marina, however, has never experienced it before. "Is it your teleporting legacy? That was so cool."

"Uh-huh. Now, open your eyes." I remove my hands from her eyes, showing her the vast field, all light golden and swaying against the wind. There are sheaves of harvested wheat leaning against one another. Marina gasps and I smile to myself. I knew that she'll like it.

"Why, Eight, this is- this is beautiful." She finally says softly. "How did you find it?"

"My dad used to bring me to this place every week. He discovered it on his own by accident, and to him, it was the most magical place ever. It is the same for me too. Now, I come here whenever I feel upset or depressed. There's a comforting and peaceful feeling about this place, and whenever I'm here, I always feel like the world isn't coming to an end, and that everything will be alright, because there's always hope."

"I feel that too," Marina breathes. "Does your father still come here?"

I take a deep breath. "He died three years back. Lung cancer."

Usually when I tell people about my dad (which I rarely do), they will immediately blush, say something like "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" When they downright aren't, and then take a step back like you're some monster. Marian's reaction surprises me. She looks into my eyes thoughtfully, and say, "This is the way memory you can have of him, Naveen. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Uh, yeah." I reply, feeling a bit awkward. "Anyway," I continue, "why don't we run into the middle of the field, until we feel tired?"

Marina raises her eyebrows. "Why are we doing that?" Then she smiles widely. "Because that's what we secretly want to do." We say simultaneously. God, I love this girl.

Smiling, we link arms and run, our hair trailing behind us. I see Marina laughing as we go, her beautiful melodious laugh seeming to go a distance. We run and run and run, until we can run no more.

We stop abruptly, then fall onto the wheat, laughing and panting, in a sea of yellow and ochre. The blazing sun is painted on top of us, yet the soft gusts of wind gives us this coolness that make us feel completely at ease in this environment.

And there we stay, lying down, laughing and talking. About Me. About Marina. About Us.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I'm kinda new at this so don't hate. Next story will be..Nix!:) I can't wait either, so stay tuned!;) Review please and give me more ideas:) thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**first off, I would like to apologize for the length of this chapter, which is super long- 6000 words! I do understand that it is supposed to be a one-shot, which are short stories, and heck, this is far from one. I'm so sorry if you get bored, its just that I had so much to write about them. Hope you don't mind. **

**Over here, they're in Lorien also but in a modern world context. Nine (Leo- my alias name for him cos I dont't like the name Stanley and Maren) is popular, while Six (Lizzie in this story) has friends but is more or less a fierce loner. Don't be shocked if Nine is way too violent, I just want to show his competitive spirit and Six's determined nature (plus I think he just got carried away). This isn't as romantic as Navrina because I think theirs is more of a love-hate relationship. I honestly don't know if this chapter is good or stupid, so please reassure/criticize me after reading this chapter!**

**Hope u enjoy it! xx**

**Chapter 2**

Lizzie POV

I hate Leo.

I hate how he always looks so arrogant, how he smirks as he thinks himself as the king of the world, how he holds all the state championship records, how all the girls always thinks him as the hottest thing on Lorien.

Please. Like a six foot tall, muscular ripped, football show off is considered hot?

"Talented."

"Fascinating."

"A dreamboat."

Yeah, hot alright.

To stupid bimbos.

Not to me though! To me, Leo is a self-absorbed, cocky, thoughtless

creature who pisses me off all the time. I can't stand him.

I hate him.

Really hate him.

Leo POV

I'm in the basketball court, shooting hoops to practise for tryouts. Outside I look confident. Inside, though, I'm nervous. What if I don't make it into the basketball team?

"Of course you would," my best friend John assured me. "You're the best in sports, and look, you've gotten so many hoops in already."

"You're already captain of the football team," my other friend Naveen adds. "Why do you even want to join basketball as well?"

"Lemme see. For status, for girls, and for me to show how athletic I am" I say confidently. Naveen laughs and John slaps my back. "Doing well buster," John says smiling. "We're supporting you. Now go for it!"

I shake myself, take a few sips of water and jog to the indoor sports hall, where the basketball tryouts are. "Leonardo Levi," I tell the coach my name. He nods his head and blows the whistle.

Time to start. I use my super speed to run past all the defenders, then tackle the ball and shoot. 3 points!

"No super speed!" The coach, stunned at first, now says angrily. Damn. I slow down, but see everyone clapping. The ladies are always impressed by my speed.

I grin. So far, so good. I tackle the ball once again, dribbling and making cool moves that I watched my basketball hero Joel Renner do. The crowd cheers as I gain another 3 points. Even when I reach the criteria of 25 points, I continue.

I deliberately show off and fake a move, then use my quick reflexes to dodge a defender. Poor guy- he never saw it coming, and tripped over his own feet. Grinning, I shoot hoop after hoop after hoop, and the crowd goes wild. I barrel my way through the basketball players, who fall over like bowling pins. This is easy! I see the coach nodding approvingly, writing stuff on a clipboard.

"Goal!" I clap my hands, laughing, just as the coach blows the whistle. Time's up. John runs to me and fist bumps. "Good job! You managed to impress Coach Dunsbee, which no one can do! You'll definitely get in."

"I hope so, man," I say, laughing. We fist bump again when the scoreboard lights up, and sure enough, my name is on the very top: Leonardo Levi, 55 points. Wow, I beat all the rest. "This calls for a celebration!" Naveen shouts. All my friends whoop and cheer, we don't even notice the girls' basketball team scoreboard.

"Leo, lets look at the overall." John says. "Sure," I turn around, holding my phone up to take a picture of my name on top. I need to show dad, he'll be so happy. What I actually saw shocked me:

Elizabeth Palmer: 67 points

Leonardo Levi: 55 points

A girl had beaten me.

Instantly, my friends' cheers die down as they stare at the scoreboard, stunned.I don't believe it.

I, the football captain, a high school jock, a holder of three state championship records, got f*cking thrashed by a stupid girl.

"You're still top and you got into the basketball team, that's what matters right? Come on, let's go to Mario's!" Naveen finally says. My friends quickly cheer supportively, but I'm humiliated. Beaten by a girl. I'll never live to see the end of it.

Lizzie POV

"Good job, girl! You really showed that upstart show off!" my best friend Marina says proudly as we eat our lunch. I grin. "I know right? I've been practicing for the past two weeks. Honestly, 55 points it's such a meager result, even I thought he could do better. Finally I've shown him!"

We high five as we continue eating. Outside, I act all calm and collected, like I kick a guy's ass every single day. Inside though, I'm triumphant. Leo and I have known each other since young, but we hate each other and are arch rivals. Although Leo is a year younger than me, he's a guy; and with his natural advanced super speed and hearing, he beats me in almost athletic stuff, AND rubs it in my face.

I hate him so much.

As if on cue, Leo comes stomping into the cafeteria, his fellow groupies following him. He comes to a stop in front of my table. "We need to talk."

"Why?" I smirk. "I kicked your ass so bad. You humiliated now?"

His annoying friends laugh loudly and Leo's face reddens. "Shut up. Did you rig the basketball court or bribe the coach?"

"You kidding?" I ask, enraged. How dare he think I cheated. "I won fair and square."

"I don't think so." Leo says. We glare at each other, neither of us giving way. His friends and Marina hold their breaths.

"Lets have a rematch." Leo growled. All of them gasped. Hot headed girl versus hotshot guy, this is gonna be a tough match.

"Sure, a duel?" I challenge. "Legacies allowed, first to admit defeat loses." Without waiting for a reply, I wolf down my sandwich and stand up, marching into the empty indoor sports hall, Leo and the rest following. Leo and I stand face to face and glare at each other. The canteen has gone silent, staring at the two of us, mouth agape. Many people follow us into the sports hall as well, obviously to see some action. I see a few students exchange money and resist the urge to roll my eyes. Betting on us? Piss off, I'm definitely winning.

John has picked a wimpy-looking Freshman to be referee. Looking like he rather be anywhere but here, the kid raises his flag. "Let the duel begin."

Immediately, Leo raises his arm and a few medicine balls fly at me. Expecting that, I dodge them easily and run towards him. Leo races up the walls with his anti gravity legacy. I curse. How will I be able to get him?

Leo looks at me from above, then kicks his leg out and barrels down. I quickly turn invisible, so he misses, crashing down the ground instead. He groans and I see that he has bruised his legs. No mercy. Still invisible, I use my martial arts skills to kick and punch him viciously, while Leo mumbles and groans. I see a bunch of students taking videos and grin. Leo must be feeling humiliated.

Just then, I feel a pair of hands strangling me. I try to move away, but Leo is too strong. I feel his hands close around my neck and squeezing, crushing me. Gasping, I turn back visible. Leo grins and starts to hit me in the face, until I can swear I see stars. His football team cheers and I scowl. I'll show him.

Feeling the water vapor in the air, I create a cold gust of wind and hail, beating down specifically on Leo. Leo tries to resist, but I just make the force of the wind stronger. He lets go, but not before stepping on my legs heavily. I hear a sick cracking noise. My leg is broken. I turn myself invisible again as he runs to the ceiling once again. I grit my teeth, he may not be able to see me, but I'm injured and can't move. What will he do next?

I see Leo standing above the ceiling, scanning the area furtively. His eyes skim over me a few times. I see Marina holding her breath. I'm scared too. Will he see me?

All of a sudden, I see Leo's eyes brighten. Shucks. I don't know how, but he found me. I try to move, but to my despair, I find my body held firmly to the ground. He's even managed to hold an invisible person down by telekinesis. Before I can even react, Leo's feet strike me squarely on the skull. It hurts! I moan and turn visible, clutching my head.

Leo uses his fast reflexes to punch me over and over again, while I writhe in pain on the floor, trying to fight back to no avail. He's too fast, too strong. I can't defeat him. I start to black out...

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" I hear Marina cry out. "So do I win?" Leo asks, his eyes gleaming. What an asshole.

_No_, I try to say, but Marina screams. "Yes! Whatever, I will say it for Lizzie. You win, okay? Just stop." Satisfied, Leo stops abruptly and stands up, looking triumphant while I groan, trying to collect my thoughts. The football team whoops and cheer Leo on, while I scowl. Did I just admit defeat to this good-for-nothing loser?

Marina and John runs to my side and heals me. I hear Marina snap at Leo, "If you had continued, you could have killed her."

"Oh, I knew I wouldn't. You and Johnny were here to heal either of us." Leo grins. Marina rolls her eyes. "You okay, Liz?" She whispers. I try to nod my head but find that my neck cannot move. What?! Startled, I lift up my broken hand with difficulty and touch my face delicately. I see that my hand is full of blood.

"He busted your ribs, and your whole face is bleeding. Your legs are broken too. Just stay still and let me heal you." John says as calmly as he can, but even I can tell that he is shaken. He and Marina places their hands on me and I feel an icy feeling run through my body and I feel my blood coursing through my veins again, my bones joining together and the bruises seeping away. I start to feel much better.

Marina grits her teeth and says to John. "And this is your best friend." John blushes. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't expect it to get this far."

"Oh, you didn't expect it. Then why did you just stand there and cheer your friend on to continue hitting a girl? This was supposed to be a friendly match, not a killing war zone." Marina says, her eyes blazing.

"Guys, stop." I croak. Marina ignores me and says to John. "I swear, if I see this guy again, I'll snap his jaw."

"I'll get him to apologize," John says numbly. By then, I'm able to sit up. I feel exhausted, but inside, I'm determined. Leo may have beaten me, but I'll get him next time. Some day.

Leo POV

After I beat Lizzie, I run.

Even I couldn't believe what I did. Punch a girl, make her so injured she could have died? Over what, a basketball match. I've never stooped so low before.

I didn't know what I was doing. Dad always said I had this fighting streak in me. See a challenge, and I'll jump to it immediately. That's both a strength and weakness. In this case, though, it's a weakness.

At first, when I beat Liz, I was happy, exhilarated, triumphant. Who wouldn't be? I just kicked someone's ass (just so you know, I used my advanced hearing and heard Liz's heavy breathing and heart beat. Of course I can't hear everyone's heartbeat, and don't ask me why, but I felt like I could instantly..connect to Liz so well. I just heard a heartbeat, and somehow, I knew it was Liz's. I'll never tell anyone that though. It's too creepy.) and injured someone! For me, that's rocking! But now I just feel guilty. Yes, my friends may be proud of me, but so what? I humiliated Liz and hurt her.

I don't know where I'm running to. School's not over yet, but I don't want to go back. Just then, my mobile phone rings. I put it on loudspeaker mode while running. I see I've run to the Loric nature park; that's 5 miles away from school.

"Leo, where are you?" I hear John's breathless voice.

"Um. Loric Nature Park."

"WHAT?!"

"Are you deaf? I'm running now, don't disturb me." I start to hang up, but John quickly says. "Liz is ok."

"Did I ask you?" I snap at the phone.

"I know you want to ask that." John replies. I stay silent, because I know he's right. He continues, "She's in class now and she's much better. Why don't you come back and apologize to her?"

"Oh no, me apologizing? No, I'm not sorry and I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not going to apologize." I say angrily.

"Suit yourself, but I think it's better if you do," John replies. "Now come back, okay?"

"Okay," I say miserably. I stop running and end the call. I sigh. Guess I'll have to apologize.

Scene 2

I'm back in school, but I haven't seen Liz. By now, though, word of the duel has spread like wildfire throughout the school. People keep nudging and pointing at me. It's annoying. I feel like hiding my face and going home, but I can't. I have to find Lizzie first.

When the bell finally rings, I hang out by the school gates with John and Naveen and watch the students pour out of the school grounds. I try to ignore the staring and whispering as the students go by. When is Liz coming out?

After what seems like an eternity, Liz comes out with a group of friends. Shit. I have to kowtow to her in front of her girly friends too?

Liz sees me, but walks by me. Reddening, I call out, "Lizzie!"

"What." She turns around, crossing her arms. Uh-oh. I can tell this is not going to be easy.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I stutter.

"No you're not." Liz shoots back and starts to walk away.

"Hey, you! Come back!" I shout, enraged. "Why should I? So you can beat me to a pulp again?" Liz shouts back, her eyes angry and bloodshot.

She is NOT making this easy. I frown. "Look, I got carried away. I'm sorry, okay? Really I am. What can I do to show you my sincerity?" I try to sound as sincere as possible, but one girl screws it up by giggling. They think I'm joking.

The whole effect is ruined. Liz's face turns black. "You can't even say that you're sorry properly. Everything that you say is a joke to you. Forget it, I don't ever want to talk to you again." Liz turns around and walks away.

What can I do to show her that I'm sorry?

Scene 3

I sit at home, eating a burger while watching TV. Inside, though, I'm thinking of Liz.

Why am I thinking of Liz, you may ask. I honestly don't know. Because I've never been beaten by a girl in sports before. Because I've never hit a girl so badly before. Because I've never wanted to apologize to anyone before. Because I've never seen a girl refuse my advances before.

Liz is different. I know that much for a fact. She isn't the kind to swoon over handsome guys or care about her clothes or looks. She's always been kind of a loner in school, only hanging out with Marina and occasionally a small group of girls. She seems to care more about sports and winning than manicure and boys, and somehow, that attracts me.

We're two different people, yet we are so alike at the same time.

What should I do? I glance at my desk, then something in my file catches my eye. Slowly, I pull out a leaflet. "Year 27482 annual school dance." I laugh despite myself. Me, asking Liz to a school dance? What a joke. I never ask girls. Girls ask me. And I never go out with tomboyish feminist psycho idiots, I go out with talkative, giggly, bimbo tic cheerleaders. But Liz. That will be a new thing entirely.

"Why not," I say to myself. Why not.

Lizzie POV

The next day, I walk out of the school gates with my friends after school, and find Leo standing there. Again.

"Hey, Lizzie," Leo calls, standing up.

"I already told you, I'm not forgiving you and I don't want to talk to you," I say rudely. Leo grabs my wrists before I can walk off.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asks, looking anxiously at my friends and his mates.

"No. What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms. He probably wants to tease me again, or worse, demand a rematch, and I won't give him the liberty to do so.

"Fine," he grits his teeth and looks around, suddenly looking shy, "the school dance is tomorrow. Can you go with me to the dance?"

I am shell-shocked, and from the gasps from our friends, I can tell they are too. Captain of the football team, asking an antisocial scary girl whom he beat up the day before? That's beyond weird.

"Is this a joke?" I ask finally.

"No, this is for real. I really want to go with you," Leo says, hiding his face in embarrassment. Wow, he must be serious for the first time.

I stare at him, contemplating. It's true I don't have a date tonight (I usually stay at home and watch The Walking Dead), but do I really want to go with Leo? I don't actually hate him like I make out to be, but do I even like him?

I glance at my friends, who shrug and continue staring at me. No help here. I see Leo who is smiling. Smiling? Is he so sure that I'll say yes, so he can set me up? Well, I, Elizabeth May Palmer, won't let him do such a thing!

I scowl at Leo. "What do you make me out to be? One of your easy girls? I'm not going to be your damsel in distress, and I still hate you!" The ice breaks and the girls start to giggle and gossip amongst each other while the guys hoot with laughter. I see Leo blush, dropping the ticket, and I try not to feel guilty.

"Whatever, it's just a dare me and John made. You're not even that pretty, and I'm taking a much hotter chick out to the dance anyway. But if you want, here's the ticket anyway. For free, in case you can't find a date," Leo forces himself to laugh and look mischievous, and everyone but me buys the act (since when was Leo so transparent? Or did I only just start to notice that I can read his feelings?). Marina clenches her fists ,saying, "he's a loser. Ignore him. The guys laugh and pats Leo on the back, saying, Good one, Leo." Leo laughs and walks away, leaving me to seethe.

I don't know why, but when everyone leaves, I find myself bending down to take the ticket.

Scene 2

What am I doing here?

I'm in a dark blue sleeveless dress, my hair held back in a stylish bun. I have makeup on and I am holding a handbag. Yes, me, who hasn't worn a dress since preschool. I've never looked like this before, but yet I'm here. At the school dance. Alone.

I was too proud to call Leo and tell him that I'm going to the dance, and too embarrassed to tell Marina (who insisted on dolling me up) that I intended to meet Leo. Everyone assumed I was going stag, and I let them assume that.

I'm going to a social event that only popular kids go to, find a guy who doesn't even know I'm coming, and steal him from whatever shit cheerleader that's pawing at him. Yep. A master plan.

And guess what? I'm invisible. Add that to the master plan. I intend to be a date of a guy who a) thinks I didn't want to be his date b) already has a date because he thinks I didn't want to be his date and c) can't see me because I deliberately made myself invisible. Did I repeat myself? I don't know and I don't care.

I'm sitting behind a potted plant, watching all the high schoolers walk to and fro with their dates, laughing and talking. I get bored of playing bejeweled on my phone and shift uncomfortably. Where the hell is Leo?

I don't even know why I want to see him. He clearly doesn't like me that much, and I don't like him at all. Or do I? It's just the way that he fights, the way he grins and sneers in that annoying way, and the way he is determined to persevere and try over and over again. That's what attracts me for some reason. Because our personalities are the same.

Competitive, determined, strategic, stubborn, violent, of us are good fighters, both of us like to win. He is such a show off on the outside, but inside I can tell that he is serious, sincere, vulnerable.

Wait, did I just think that?

But. He's the most popular guy in school. I'm a loner. He's outgoing and friendly. I'm quiet and scary. He's attractive. I'm ignored. Why would he pick me out of all the girls he could get?

I don't stand a chance.

Leo POV

I'm on the ceiling.

Yes, I came. But not with a girl. Not with anyone. Because I want to find Lizzie.

I heard from Marina that she is going alone, and I want to see her and maybe hang out with her, even if she doesn't want to be around me. Too bad anyway. She walked into the school. Now she's stuck with me. Whether she likes it or not.

I don't want anyone to see me, though. People think I'm making out with Megan from cheerleading at the school garden, but actually Megan is at home recovering from flu. If I'm found alone people will talk. Again.

So I'm up here, eating potato chips (taking care not to drop any from the sky, like literally) and eavesdropping on other people's conversations with my advanced super hearing. It's honestly quite interesting when you actually hear the nonsense people can say.

"Um, Allie, I...I don't actually love you. I want to see your best friend Ashley." "You asshole!" *slaps*

"I have so much thigh hair, I don't know how to get rid of it."

"Do you wanna bet how many peanuts I can stick in my nose?"

Yep. People actually say that.

I glance at my watch. I'm dressed up in a black tuxedo, my hair slicked back with gel. I want to have at least a slow dance with Liz. Where is she? Don't tell me she chickened out!

Having her is impossible.

Liz POV

I can't stand it. I have to phone Leo.

Leo POV

Screw it, I'm calling Lizzie.

(Both key in numbers and hold their phones to their ears impatiently. RINGGGG)

Liz POV

I hear a Paramore song play above me, and I look up, stunned. At first I don't hear anything, then I see a tiny figure sitting cross-legged in a dark corner on the ceiling, desperately trying to stop his phone from ringing. That idiot is freaking sitting on the ceiling eating potato chips. Only then do I realise my phone is ringing as well.

Shit.

Leo POV

I hear a Bruno Mars ringtone somewhere in the crowd. No one else would be using their phone during a school dance, unless they are socially disadvantaged or hate their date. Which means-

Lizzie is here.

I scan the crowd, trying to trace the sound of where the ringtone is coming from. It seems to be coming between the food area and a potted plant. Hmm..

Is she invisible?

Just then, Liz turns visible again. I see her jabbing at her phone furiously, her face red from being caught. I chuckle to myself. She actually likes Bruno Mars. How corny, but how sweet.

Liz is wearing a sleeveless blue dress, exposing her pure tan skin and slender shoulders. She is wearing makeup that is smudged, clearly from trying to rub it off quite a few times. Her fingernails are of a gothic black and look slightly chewed off from biting her nails. She looks slightly uncomfortable in the two inch glossy red high heels that is a bit too big for her.

She looks flawless.

I chuckle, slightly relieved that my ideal date did come, albeit hiding invisible behind a potted plant for some reason. She's so cute. I smile dreamily..

..when I see that my phone is ringing.

I look at the screen, which reads "Liz Palmer"

Then at the potted plant, where Liz is holding her phone, glaring at me.

Crap.

Lizzie POV

The situation is so ridiculous it's almost hilarious. The two of us, lying that we won't go with each other to the dance, hiding in the same room, planning to make the oblivious party their impromptu date, then calling the person in question.

What is the world going to.

We glare at each other, grasping our phone so tightly it could break. Why is he calling me? Then I realise he's probably thinking the same thing about me. We continue our staring match, daring each other to take the call. Our phones continue ringing.

Finally, I sigh and pick up. May as well before someone notices us.

"Why are you calling me?" I bark into the phone.

"Why are YOU calling me?" Leo demands back.

We both keep silent.

"Well fine. I actually wanted you to be my date, but I didn't want to say so, so I pretended to go stag and try to find you." I finally admit. Gosh. I sound like such a stalker. I hope he won't get freaked out by me.

There's a silence. Then a huge guffaw of laughter. I look up and see Leo rocking up and down, laughing uncontrollably. I put a finger to my lips and frown at him.

"Sorry," Leo says when he finally catches his breath. "It's just- just that I was doing the same thing to! I was embarrassed that you rejected me and pretended to go with Megan, but actually she's at home and I was hiding on the ceiling, waiting so I could talk to you."

I freeze. "Seriously?!" I almost shout into the phone.

"I know right? It's so embarrassing, but well, great minds think alike!" Leo replies.

Suddenly, the whole gravity of the situation dawns on me. What were we even doing for the past three days. Competing. Fighting. Hating on each other. Dissing each other. Then secretly waiting for each other.

"Oh my gosh..." I say slowly, starting to laugh as well.

"Wait. People may notice. Meet you in the school garden in 5?" Leo says.

I smile. "It's a date."

Leo POV

I creep out of the gymnasium, taking care not to let anyone see me. I walk into the dark of night, where I see the fish pond, the plants that reflect shadows under the moonlight.

And Liz, waiting for me.

"Hey," I say. Lizzie smiles, looking nothing like the tough badass girl she always looks. I slide into the bench beside her. There was no point in denying our hidden agenda. For no reason, we seem to want to be with each other. For awhile, we say nothing, staring out into the plants, while hearing the loud music and talking from the gymnasium.

Finally, Liz sighs. "I guess that was awkward."

"Yeah." I say, remembering our 'master plans', and how we both got caught at it. Man, that was embarrassing.

"Why did you want to find me anyway?" Liz questions.

"Oh, um, to apologize." I lie. _Because I love you so much._

Liz raises her eyebrows. "Okay. I forgive you. The past is the past. I know it wasn't personal." She stretches out on the bench, then sits up. "Sorry, I don't know any girl ways."

"Go ahead," I laugh. Liz takes out a tissue paper and dabs at her makeup. "Urgh, I've been trying to get this off but it's so hard!"

I try not to laugh at her face, which is now completely smudged with makeup. She looks like a clown. "Leave it on. You look fine." You look perfect no matter what you wear. "We can go to my house, if you like," I offer, "There's a sixty inch TV and champagne. My parents are at home and it may be more comfortable there."

"No, it's alright." Liz says. We both get what she means. This simplicity is what makes the atmosphere even more beautiful.

"So." Liz smiles uneasily. "School jock with tough girl. Complete opposites. How did we end up here again?"

"You tell me," I wink. Liz blushes and shifts about, habitually spreading her legs far apart. She notices me looking and blushes again.

"Can you. Can you teach me to be more, you know, more feminine?"**_ (Liz: Because I want you to like me.)_**

"What? Oh, sure." I say, wondering what this is about. I motion for her to stand up with me, and put my left hand on her slim waist. Liz instinctively pulls away and I say, "I'm just teaching you how to dance." She tries not to flinch when I put my right hand to her left hand. I feel this electrical kind of fission when our hands touch. Is love supposed to be like this?

"Um, now you put your right hand to my waist and we..just dance." I stutter. Liz stares and I add, "Trust me." Hesitating, she allows me to hold her close, as we sway back and forth, side to side. Our feet soon find a slow, soothing rhythm. I've danced before, but never like this. This seems to be like a dance that only we know and that only we can do.

"Have you dated before?" I ask Liz on the spur of a moment while we're dancing.

"Not many guys ask me out, and when they do, I always threaten them with a knuckle sandwich. Plus I always attack them whenever one of my friends get dumped, so I guess that's a danger alert." Liz laughs, but with only sadness in her voice. "What's your ideal date with someone?"

"I bring them to an Italian restaurant in my dad's Maserati and we take a walk in the park before one of them complains that their feet are sore." I reply. Liz snorts. "Rich kid, I bet you drop about $100 each time you go for a date."

"$144.85 average, to be exact. My parents weren't exactly overjoyed." I laugh, but this time I feel a little sad as well. I've been on so many dates and met so many pretty girls, but none of them actually last long. I know friends complain that I'm a flirt, and I have far too many flings, but I've always laughed it off, until now. Why have I wasted my whole life dating different girls, only to have our hearts broken so many times?

"What's step two of How To Be A Girl?" Liz says suddenly.

I break out of my reverie. "How to talk to a gentleman like a lady," I grin.

"Excuse me? You are nothing like a gentleman and I will absolutely not entertain you- I mean, how was your day, Monsieur?" Liz says sarcastically, seeing me tut at her rough manners.

"It's going well, darling. How's yours?" I say. Liz's nostrils flare. "It sucks thanks to you, you bastard."

"No cuss words," I say sweetly. "Okay fine. What do you fear?" Lizzie asks.

I jump as if cold water has been sloshed on me. I stop dancing and let go of her abruptly. This is way too personal."What does this have to do with anything?"

"You're supposed to answer me like a gentleman, remember?" Liz imitates me. I sigh and sit down on the bench.

"I fear..rejection. Like one day I'll wake up to find that no one likes me, that everyone has forgotten that I even exist. I know, you think I'm popular, and I am, I suppose, but I'm tired of trying to impress everyone, of thinking of new punch lines, in fear that people will get tired of me and go away." I say, struck by how true that is.

Liz pats my shoulder. "I totally get you." After a pause, she says, "I used to have this best friend whom I've known my whole life, then one day she just stopped talking to me. I never knew why. When she stopped talking to me, my other so called friends also ignored me, so I lost all my friends and I don't even know what I did. The whole situation got so bad that I transferred to this school as soon as middle school was over. After that, I decided not to trust anyone, because they'll always break you. Depending on yourself and just yourself is the safest way to prevent yourself from getting hurt."

"I don't think so," I whisper. Liz looks hard at me for a long time. "Yeah, not anymore, she says and smiles her lopsided smile. Her eyes sparkle and I notice her eyes are an exotic hazel eyes, that seem to change colour all the time, from hazel to green to blue to grey. _God, she's gorgeous._

**_(Did you see how striking he looks in that tuxedo)_**

"You're beautiful," I find myself blurting out.

"You're beautiful too," Liz says softly.

And then I feel as if I'm witnessing a miracle, as ever so slowly she raises her face towards the moon. I watch her drink in the sight, sensing the flood of memories she's unleashed and wanting nothing more than to let her know I'm here. But instead I stay where I am and stare up at the moon as well. And for the briefest instant, it almost feels like we're together as one.

"Lesson three," I say softly, "how to kiss a guy."

Without waiting for her reply, I lean forward and kiss her.

Lizzie POV

Oh. My. Freaking. God.

I'm kissing a guy.

A guy that I hated just a few hours ago.

And I'm loving it.

It seems as though time stood still, under the still of the night, where there was us, and just us. He wouldn't let go, and neither would I. For that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

Finally, Leo stops and sits back, looking dazed. I don't think any of us could comprehend what had just happened.

"You kissed me," I say incredulously. Even to my ears, it still seems like a dream.

"Yeah, um, sorry. Did you like it?" Leo straightens out his tuxedo and asks awkwardly.

"I-I loved it." I say hesitantly.

Then under the quietness of the night, I reach out for him. We kiss again.

**Whew! I'm tired now. Enough fluff and humour in this chapter? I sure hope so. Did you appreciate the long chapter or do you prefer short ones? I'll summarize what i want to write next time, promise:D Please review and tell me what you think of the story. and also which ship to do next. Thanks for reading!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in almost a week. I forced myself to take a full week break to focus on my studies (I have a lot of tests), and let me tell you, it wasn't easy because I had so many ideas. But now I'm back, so here goes.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! But funny thing was, you guys kept encouraging me, yet I had almost no suggestions on which ship to do next. As a couple of you wanted a Marina/Nine ship, I decided to do so. The different thing about this story is that they are already dating:) and I have no idea how to combine their names (Marinine? Nirina?) so please suggest what is your ideal 'combination' name, and I'll change it to whichever name gets the most votes.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Marina+Nine**

**Nine POV**

I'm eating breakfast, getting ready for school when I receive a text message. "Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for being my best bro, I love you (as a friend). From John." I roll my eyes and put down my phone. A guy celebrating a mushy and soppy day, sending sentimental text messages to both girls and guys. How cheesy.

Just then, John rings up. "Hey, did you receive my text message?"

"Are you an idiot? After wasting money on a text, you waste more money by ringing me up. Yes. I received it. Horrible text. What do you want?" I snap.

"Someone's being touchy." I can hear the amusement in John's voice and I roll my eyes again. "Has Marina sent you anything?"

"Nah, Valentine's is just a normal day, no biggie." I reply.

"Are you sure, because- okay, never mind. See you in school!" I hang up and continue eating. Valentina's Day. No biggie.

Marina POV

Roses are red, violets are blue, do you love me, because I love you.

Crap.

I make a face and tear the rose-coloured paper, throwing it into the trash along with the other floral note paper I bought but wasted. Why don't I know how to write to Nine? Isn't he my greatest love, someone who always loves and cares for me? We've been together for about three months, much to everyone's surprise. Polar opposites and stuff I guess. I'm surprised myself that I'm in a relationship, let alone with him.

My mobile rings and I see that it's from Him. I pick up eagerly. "Hello?" I ask, try to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"I need your help! SOS!" Nine wails over the phone.

"Yeah?" Maybe it's on what to wear to school. For Valentine's.

"I still don't understand calculus and I have a test today."

Oh. That emergency. "Again, Nine? I taught you that five times."

"Really? Oh. I must have been, er, busy."

Busy sleeping, I think to myself. I started out as being his tutor because his grades were slipping and he needed to pass English in order not to drop out of the basketball team. BUT. No motivation. Not willing to do anything. Sleeping all the time while I'm talking in the library. I've prepped him up for the common test he had to take last week, but I'm still not sure how he did.

"Marina? You still there? I need to pass this test. Can we meet behind the stairs, our secret hideout during break?"

"Why not the library?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead in it." Nine sounded incredulous. "I only went last time because Mr Strickland was spying on us, remember? I don't need any of the girls laughing at me in such a dorky place."

"Just so you know, I work in _that_ dorky place that you are talking about." I snap.

"Oh? Oh yeah! Sorry. Really sorry. What can I do to let you forgive me? Want to go to the Chimera store afterwards? I know how much you love animals. Or-or- I love you." Nine changes his tactic. I sigh. You really can't say no to him.

"Fine. Pay attention. Cya." I hide my disappointment. Just some more tutoring, no gifts or anything for Valentine's Day.

Scene 2

"Happy Valentine's Day, love!" I sing as I hand Nine the present I made.

"Oh, you got me a present? Thank you!" Nine says as he rips open the paper like an eager kid. He holds up a photo frame of me and him smiling on our first date. "You could have chosen a better photo you know, I look like a nerd."

"I thought you liked it. Sorry, I didn't know.." I'm crestfallen.

"No no no, I was just joking!" Nine says, laughing. He holds up the haiku that I managed to successfully write. "I love you! Thank you so much!" He looks sheepish. "Um, I didn't get you anything. I didn't know you celebrated Valentine's Day."

"It's okay," I say, trying not to sound disappointed. I already knew he hadn't gotten me anything, yet I continued hoping. I'm such a fool.

He follows my gaze at the embracing couples all around us in the hall, people giving each other Valentine's day cards and chocolates. I see their excited faces as they open their romantic presents, see the oh-so- lovely flowers and teddy bears, and kiss each other. Every day's a special day for me and Nine, but still. I wish I had a present too.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I'm gonna get you something tomorrow, okay?" Nine looks so helpless that I force myself to smile. "No really, I don't need a present."

"Then I'll give you this," Nine grins as he bends down and kisses me full on the lips. I blush, well aware that there are people walking to and fro in the hall (I'm still not used to public affection). Yet I don't pull away because the kiss is so amazing and breathtaking, just as good as the other kisses, only it seems to get better and better. I pull myself closer to him and kiss him back. Screw the gaping students, I want this. I want him.

"Nine!" Taken aback, we break away. Mr Strickland is standing there, arms akimbo. "You have to retake your calculus test, and if you don't pass,you're going to have to repeat maths. Now think more about your grades than kissing girls."

"Yes sir," Nine says crossly. As Mr Strickland stomps away, Nine gives him the finger. I giggle and give him a peck on the cheek. "Uh-oh. You better pass. See you during break."

Nine smiles and kisses me again. "See you."

Scene 3

"You don't know the difference between differential and integral calculus?!" I exclaim, trying not to look stunned.

"I don't know shit about this. Math does not make sense." Nine defends himself.

"Course it does. You're just looking at it the wrong way. Look, if you- can you not?" Nine had closed his eyes.

"Mmm, I'm listening." Nine opens his eyes slowly. I start to continue, but suddenly Nine says, "It really matters to you, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Valentine's Day." For the first time Nine looks serious. "I saw the way you looked at all the couples today. You want the gifts and romance and the feeling that this day is different from the rest. It doesn't matter to me, but it does to you. I'm sorry I didn't notice that before."

"It's okay.." I try not to blush. Nine actually noticed!

"No it's not. I'll think of something. I'll pick you up at your house at 5pm okay?"

"Thank you," I say, smiling a little. "Now lets continue with calculus."

Nine POV

Oh no, what should I do?

I just agreed to throw Marina a Valentine's Day Special, and I have absolutely no idea what to do. I tried googling 'what to do on Valentine's day' and followed some of them, but the ideas just don't agree with me. I look around at the items I prepared. Guess I don't have a choice. I sigh and arrange everything, then drive to fetch Marina.

Marina steps out on the front porch, wearing a lovely light blue and white summer dress. She looks self-conscious in it, but to me, she looks gorgeous.

"Hey," Marina says shyly, "do you like my dress?"

"You look amazing," I assure her. "Thanks, so do you," Marina smiles. I pass her a bouquet of flowers tied together in a red ribbon. "Your first gift."

"Thank you, but Nine, where are we going?" Marina asks. "It's a surprise," I say, smiling. I switch on my CD player and Taylor Swift's Our Song plays. I actually tried writing her a song, but it was so crap that I gave up. Don't tell anyone though.

"Is this part of the surprise too?" Marina asks, amused. "You wanted romantic, so-" I try not to look embarrassed as I hand her a disc of oldie love songs I burnt specially for her.

"That's so sweet, thank you so much!" Marina says, tears filling up in her eyes.

Is making people cry supposed to be romantic? I don't know. I choose the easier way and stay silent while Marina dabs her eyes with a tissue. She's teary-eyed like that sometimes.

We turn into one of the exotic mountains of Lorien, a common domestic tourist attraction in our planet. Marina looks at me in amazement, as I pass her a large picnic basket and carry two more of my own. "Wait and see," I say, smiling.

We walk past the scenic area where tourists are currently taking photos. Marina stares. "Over here." I grab her by the wrist and pull her to a more deserted area. I duck under the railings that cordon off the area (so tourists cannot trek down the mountains or they'll fall and die, which is what me and Marina are going to do as a matter of fact)

"Nine! We could be fined if they see us!" Marina sounds horrified.

"Don't worry, they can't catch us anyway. Hold on tight." I hold her hand, and step off the cliff...

Marina screams...

When she realises that she's still alive.

"How? What? But-but-" she stutters.

"My anti-gravity legacy, remember?" I grin.

"Right." Marina looks like she's about to faint.

"I'm transferring my legacies to you, so don't let go of me." I say. Cautiously, Marina tiptoes down the cliff and I try not to laugh at her. Why people get scared when they are not standing at 180 degrees flat ground is beyond me.

"Come on," I pull her hand impatiently. Marina looks as though she's about to cry again. Oh no. "Wait, I got an idea. Let's run!"

Marina drops her fearful look to scowl at me. "And fall and die? Very funny."

"No seriously, we both have advanced super speed, let's go!" Without waiting for her reply, I sprint off, pulling a screaming Marina along with me (thankfully I had the wits to continue holding her hand).

As we run, I feel more relaxed in the fresh mountain air and start laughing. Soon, Marina lets down her guard and laughs too. I'm almost sorry when we reach our destination, a small area of horizontal mountain ground overlooking the ocean and the open sky. On the ground, there's a picnic mat with red and white rose petals scattered all over it, red and blue twinkling fairy lights, with two umbrellas for shade.

"Wow, Nine, this is-this is amazing." Marina says. She clutches her hand to her heart and opens her jaw wide. Personally I thought she was over doing it, but I'm happy that she's happy. "Nah, no big deal. I roam around this place quite a lot." I say as we set down our picnic basket.

Marina sighs contentedly. "This place is so beautiful."

Glad she likes it. I grin, holding a bottle of champagne. "To us," I grin and open the cork. Unfortunately, the champagne overflows and goes all over the picnic mat, staining the rose petals and making it turn yellow. I stare at it, dismayed, while Marina laughs.

"It's fine! It still looks beautiful anyway." Marina smiles and I reach into the basket, only to find with dismay that I haven't brought any glasses. I look at Marina helplessly and she shrugs and takes a sip from the bottle. I still feel bad though. I couldn't even remember to bring glasses.

"I'm hungry, let's eat," Marina quickly says and bites into one of the sandwiches I made. She grimaces, then stares at it for a long time. "Nine, what is this?"

"Salad and egg, why?" I ask.

Marina looks up and gives me a weird look. "This isn't salad," she finally says, and opens the bread. Inside, I can see the contents distinctively- green peas and mustard.

Yuck! What was I doing? "Um. Must have gotten the wrong food," I mumble, cursing myself silently. Stupid, stupid. I put away the sandwiches and take out the other food. "I'm so sorry, let's eat."

Unfortunately, it goes from bad to worse. The plates I brought were Dora the Explorer (my cousin's plates were the only non fragile ones I could find), the cutlery didn't match, the tongue I made tasted disgusting, the chicken was half cooked, the pasta was over cooked. Even the cupcakes I made were burnt and the icing came off. I watched as Marina are the food slowly but patiently, hiding her emotions and even praising the food. I, however, felt terrible. This is supposed to be Marina's special day. How could I have ruined it like that?

"I'm so sorry," I say apologetically to her. "I'm a horrible cook."

"No, no it's okay," Marina gulps down the last of the cupcake quickly and smiles at me, making me feel better. But only just.

I take out a chocolate cake, Marina's favourite, which thankfully is store-bought. I requested the shop owner to add a heart shape on it and write: To Marina, Love Nine. Happy Valentine's Day! Marina stares at the cake. "Where did you get such a nice cake? It looks delicious!"

"I know right?" I grin and light the candles on the cake. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Without thinking, I thrust the cake at her, and the candles comes in contact with her dress, setting the bottom of her dress on fire.

"Ah no! I'm so sorry!" I yell as I throw the only liquid I have in my hand- champagne- on her dress. Thankfully, that stops the fire. I hand her a tissue and watch helplessly as she tries to wipe off the ashes and champagne from her dress. Though she's not hurt, the bottom of her dress is charred.

"That was my favourite dress," Marina says dolefully. "Sorry.." I say for the millionth time and get up to give her a hug, when Marina screams again. I panic. What now?

"Why are there ants here?!" Marina yells. Ants? I open my mouth to reply when I feel something biting my leg. Oh gosh. I've chosen to sit on an ant nest. "I'm so sorry!" I shout. I motion her to move away and desperately try to fend off the ants.

Marina stands up and brushes away the insects from her clothes and legs. She takes a few steps back, and suddenly, she falls..off the cliff.

I realise too late that we had been sitting on the very edge of the cliff, and because we're on one of the only horizontal grounds of the rocky mountains..lets say it'll be quite a drop.

"AAAHHH!" Hearing Marina's screams bring me back to my senses. I look over the edge, seeing her swiftly dropping down and down and down. (Like Alice going down the rabbit hole) Recovering my senses, I quickly use telekinesis to stop her fall. Being paralyzed in the air, Marina screams even louder.

Slowly, I use my mind to pull her back up. Somehow, I manage to do it. I watch silently as Marina walks slowly to a rock and sit on it, not looking at me. Uh-oh. She must be really pissed. And who can blame her? I ruined all the rose petals, poisoned her with my food, destroyed her dress, chosen an ant-infested place to sit at, and caused her to nearly fall off the cliff. Way to plan a Valentine's Day, Nine.

Marina POV

"Marina? I'm- I'm sorry. Really." Nine walk towards me, but I don't say anything. I'm still trying to comprehend what had just happened. At first, although touched by Nine's actions, I was slightly annoyed. Not to sound like a spoilt brat, but, couldn't he have looked at a cookbook or something? And who even makes a sandwich wrongly? When he burnt my dress, I was trying hard not to explode at him, which is saying a lot for me (I'm normally quite gentle). And when I was falling down the mountains, this close to knocking my head, having a head concussion and dying- well, I was shocked, beyond shocked. I still am, which is why I'm not really in the mood to talk to Nine.

"I really tried to make this a special day for you, because I love you. Sorry that I ruined it, but all these were good intentions and I didn't mean it. I hope you're okay and even if you want to break up with me it's-it's fine. I just hope you can forgive me, because I didn't mean to put your life in danger." Nine says softly. I'm struck by how genuine Nine sounds. He really does love and care for me, and all this just about proves it. I know that Valentine's Day didn't matter to Nine, yet he organized all this for me. And what did I do? Complain inwardly and get angry with him. What an ungrateful cow I am.

Nine bends his head and start to walk away. Wait, don't leave me. I put my hand on his shoulder. He stops and turns to look at me.

I'm is crying, but amidst my tears, my eyes are bright and I'm smiling. "No, Nine. Thank you for this wonderful date. I know you've tried, and you've made everything so romantic and beautiful. The mistakes you made only made this day even more perfect, because it shows how much thought and effort you put towards making this day special. By going through all these lengths to making me happy, I know that you truly love me, and I love you too. This day is the most memorable day I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you."

Nine stares at me, mouth agape. "You aren't angry? After ruining your dress? Making you fall down that cliff?"

"Those were all accidents," I say gently. "I know you are sorry, but you don't have to be. I love you." I lean over to kiss him, and the moment feels more magical than ever. At this moment, I know that no matter what happens and what mistakes we make, we'll always be together.

When the moment ends, Nine remembers something. "Oh, last surprise!" He pulls a piece of paper out of the basket. "I passed my calculus test!"

I look at the crumpled piece of paper with Nine's scrawny handwriting, with red streaks all over the place. On the top right hand corner, it reads "C-" I try not to smile as I remember myself getting an A+ for the same test on the first try. I look up at Nine, who is beaming with pride, clearly thinking this score as a huge feat. "Congrats." I say and Nine beams even wider. "Great present, isn't it?"

"The best," I reply, and I mean it. I look at the ocean just ahead of us and raise my hands. The water rises and parts to form a heart shape. Nine sits beside me puts an arm around me. I lean on his shoulder and we sit silently, seeing the beautiful mountains, watching the gentle waves, together.

**i hope you liked it! Sorry if this story went overboard, but I found it pretty funny(: so yup, suggest a pairing name, write which ship you want and please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

One and Adam

Adam POV

I walk to the restaurant. Conrad's Place. The most unhygienic, worst served food place ever, yet She and I loved it so much. Maybe it's because hardly anyone comes here, or that the salty crisp brown chips are what we call 'nature's finest'. Or maybe it's because that's where we have been going together for the past ten years we were together, when we shared so many of those memories, us laughing and crying, when I first told Her I loved Her, and She revealed that She loved me too.

The waiter who always served us, Chuck, motioned me to a two-seater, the one at the far right hand corner, the same place She and I had been sitting since we came here. She is already there, elbows on the table, tapping her fingers, looking cross as usual.

"You're late again," She frowns.

"No I'm not, you're just early." I reply, grinning. That makes Her laugh and I smile to myself. I love to make Her laugh.

We order our usual, Fish 'n Chips for Her, Burger 'n Chips for me. We munch our food noisily like we always do, none of us saying a word, just enjoying our meal.

"I'm glad you came to see me." I say when we're halfway through our meal.

"I don't even know why I did. You left me." She crosses her arms.

I hang my head. "Sorry." Then, "Hows life?"

"The usual. Sitting around in Elysium, listening to Two and Three whine about being bored. Scared that the Mogs would pop out of nowhere one day. Honestly, sometimes I don't know what I'm doing with my life."

I don't know how to comfort her. We're both from different worlds, leading different lives. I don't know what goes on in her life sometimes, and that worries me.

"Come on, we haven't seen each other in a year. How are you?" She asks, trying to be upbeat.

"Ever since we won the war, we've been super relaxed and just chilling between Lorien and Earth. Nine and Six are socialites in Malibu, though Six gets annoyed at the glamour sometimes. Marina and Eight live in a farmhouse in California and they love to ride horses together. John visits Sam and Sarah often in Paradise, Sarah still hasn't chosen who to be with yet." I laugh.

"How about you?" She asks quietly.

"Me?" I hesitate. I don't want to tell her that I'm living my life to the fullest, going to Stanford, hanging out with my best friends (the Loric) and even owning a glitzy apartment that is up above in skyscrapers. Yet without Her, I feel a certain emptiness inside me, and I never feel fully happy over what I do.

"How's Mila? The girl you've been seeing?" She asks suspiciously.

I sigh heavily. "For one thing, she was never my girlfriend. I eat lunch with her just once, and you jump to conclusions. For another thing, we're both busy with our lives to meet, and I don't love her anyway." My message is clear: I love you.

"You should be with her, you know." Her voice is unusually gentle. I look up at her in surprise. "I mean it. I'm never coming back, and you should move on with your life. Mila's a nice girl, just give her a chance. I'm happy for you."

"But..but..I can't." I say. She reaches out her hand, this close to touching my face. "Please. Do this for me."

"I can't- I can't leave you." I say desperately.

"Don't make this hard for me."She picks at Her food, trying not to cry. "For my sake, please, go. Forget about me. Continue your life."

"No, it's stopped, One. Ever since you-you died." For the first time, I say it out loud. One moves back like she has been slapped (for the first time I call her by name too). I feel shaken too. For the first time I acknowledge her death and her cease of existence.

"Then you have moved on, even if you don't know it." One says softly. Tears fill both our eyes and I notice that she looks both blurry and a bit fuzzy, like I'm not really seeing her. Has it been that way all this while?

"Don't think of me anymore. I don't have a life anymore, but you do. Live your life and continue going your way. I don't want to do anything to stop you."

"But I can't." My eyes fill with tears.

"Yes you can." One is also crying, but she's smiling beneath her tears. "You're still alive. Go on and continue. We're both 24 years old. You have a life ahead of you. Let me go."

"Okay." I close my eyes, then open them. "Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, One reaches over and kisses the air closest to my lips, then she vanishes. I stare at the hologram lying opposite me, in front of the plate of uneaten Fish n' Chips. I've known all this while that she wasn't here, has never been here, yet I kept clinging to my illusions that she was there for me, every day, this location, at this time of the year, and we could be trapped in doing the same thing over and over again.

Unfortunately, it can't happen forever. Time doesn't stand still. One is gone, and this time she will never come back, even in my imaginings.

Leaving her behind won't be easy. I know that I will never forget her. But I have to move on and let go of her memory, let her rest in peace. I have a full life ahead of me. And for One, I must continue living it.

I stare at the empty spot, where One used to sit. My eyes brim full of tears as I blow a kiss to the still air. Let her go, let it go.

"Goodbye," I whisper. Then I turn around and walk away, into my new life.

**Sorry for not updating this story in three weeks! I've just been so busy. Anyway, I hope this chapter was nice. I tried to make it as touching and sad as possible because Adam and One's love is kind of impossible yet unconditional, which is what makes it tragic, because they can never be together. If you were confused, basically Adam has been imagining that One was with him though she was just an image (on the hologram) and he visits the diner every year to 'talk' to her, although he's actually talking and lying to himself. However, this time what One 'tells' him is to let go and move on, and in the end he does. Hope you didn't find Adam or this story screwed up, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This is a World Cup Special; the first match of the World Cup was Brazil VS Croatia and the score was 3-1. My brother forced me awakeat 4amto watch with him (my country's time) and I was really pissed at him at first, but then I realised how cool the match was! I know it was pretty controversial (I know many people wanted Croatia but I'm team Brazil sorry haha- no hate here please) so this isn't really much about ships, but there's a mix of Marina x Nine and John x Six. So have fun laughing, and enjoy!**

**John x Six / Marina x Nine / Everyone**

**Six POV**

"Hey, watcha- what did you do to yourself?!" I shriek as Nine opens the door. We're here to watch the opening match of the World Cup, and Nine has-dressed himself up quite a bit.

He is wearing green and yellow war paint, smeared all over his face, a soccer jersey and wearing green and yellow headbands and wristbands. I know he supports Brazil, but does he want to make it that obvious? He looks..disastrous.

Nine crosses his arms, offended. "What? I'm supporting my country, what's wrong with that?" John appears behind him, looking kind of stupefied as he holds two Brazilian flags and wearing a shirt that says "Team Brazil" which clearly, Nine forced him to wear. Worse still, he's wearing some kind of grass skirt (with shorts underneath) for a festive dance or something.

"Oh yeah, and John here has agreed to be our mascot." Nine says as he drags us into his and John's decorated apartment. Green and yellow streamers fill the room and a huge, messy banner that reads "Brazil" (a large paint blob is spilled on the side) is stretched across the living room. Brazilian snacks, which he must have bribed John to make, is on the coffee table. There's vatapá, moqueca, polenta and acarajé. I'm impressed that Nine actually took the time off to do this, as he considers these kind of things 'girly stupid stuff'..although this isn't really necessary since no one supports Brazil here except for him.

John lifts his chicken feather arms and scowls. "I didn't agree. You told me everyone was wearing this." He looks at me and blushes. I don't blame him. Who wants to be caught dead in such and outfit.

"Oh come on, get into the spirit!" Nine dances around and switches on the radio. Instantly, the new World Cup song by Pitbull and JLo fills the air. I groan dramatically. "Nine, I've heard this a million times and it's horrible! Switch it off!"

Nine ignores me as he puts a Brazil flag around me like a napkin. Just then, I've had enough. I snap my fingers and just like I've practised so many times, the radio shuts off telekinetically. "Ha!" I say, triumphant, when suddenly I feel myself bang against the wall. Nine laughs in glee while I manage to break away after a few collisions. "Hey! That's not funny!" I yell, and Nine laughs maniacally, when I use my weather manipulation legacy to make a mini tornado around him to piss him off. "Guys, stop." John gives me a glare and I sigh, dropping my arms reluctantly. As soon as I do so, the doorbell rings.

"Hello- wow..what is going on.." I mutter as I take in what Marina and Ella are wearing. They are wearing matching checked red and white shirt and skirt, and Ella is holding a billboard that says "Support Croatia" so large that she staggers under the weight of it. She and Marina are apparently supposed to look like Amazon warriors or something, because they are holding tall pointy spears and have Croatian flag tattoos on their cheeks (which looks pretty cute on Ella actually). Only Eight is looking normal, standing at the side wearing a plain black shirt and jeans; the only thing that remotely suggests that he is linked to them is him holding a soccer ball.

"Hey." Eight says lazily, but Marina's eyes widens has she goes full glare at Nine and John. "You support Brazil?" She asks, outraged.

"Duh, Brazil's my home country!" Nine snapped. "It's so much better compared to Croatia, it won five World Cup titles!"

"That's because they cheat!" Marina argues. Nine's eyes widen. "What?! They do not!"

"Yes they do!" Marina says. "They're the host country and the whole thing's rigged because they bribe people!" She points to an article in her phone.

"Uh..it's Perez Hilton?" John says.

"Even so! It's true!" Ella says. We all gape at her. "You like the World Cup too?" I ask.

"Yeah! I lived in Croatia before!" Ella says, before switching to Croatian. "It's so much better than Europe." She translates to us. While the rest of us applaud in amusement. Nine switches to rapid Portugese, clearly wanting our applause too.

"Nobody cares, Nine." Marina says while pushing aside the Brazilian food to make space for Croatian traditional cuisine. She explains to us in a scholarly manner. "Dalmatia and Istria draw upon culinary influences of Italian and other Mediterranean cuisines which prominently feature various seafood, cooked vegetables and pasta, as well as condiments such as olive oil and garlic. The continental cuisine is heavily influenced by Hungarian, Austrian and Turkish culinary styles. In that area, meats, freshwater fish and vegetable dishes are predominant." She smiles. "I read that on the Internet."

"Nobody cares, Marina." Nine imitates and Marina glares at him. "Well, I've lived in Europe since I came here and I support everything there!"

"I'm from South America and they are the best in all the sports; Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, you name it! They keep winning, while your European countries clearly don't- apart from Spain and Portugal." (And England, Italy, France and Germany, though of course he doesn't bother to add that) Nine adds unnecessarily and Marina grins smugly. "But that's not the point! Anyway, I lived in Brazil for four months. From what you told us, you were in Spain all the time. How can you support a country you've never been in?" As soon as Nine says it, he realises too late what he says. Marina lived in Spain for ten years because Adelina, her Cepan had given up on Lorien and refused to be on the move and train Marina. Now for Nine to bring it up like that..it's like a slap on the face.

"Let's watch the match." Marina says stiffly after awhile and switches on the TV. Silently, we squeeze onto beanbags and the couch. To make things less awkward, I ask Eight, "So who do you support?"

"India." Eight smiles.

We stare at him. "Um, India isn't in the World Cup." Marina says.

"No?" Eight looks so horrified that all of us have to laugh, breaking the tension. "But India's the best country!"

"For cricket, not football." I say sarcastically. Even I know that!

"Oh." Eight looks downcast. "Then which countries qualified?"

Nine hands him the soccer chart he tore from the newspaper and Eight frowns at it. "There doesn't seem to be a lot of Asian countries.."

"Dude, don't you watch football?" Nine asks in surprise. Eight shakes his head. "No, I watched, um, cricket."

"A guy that doesn't watch football." Nine says in disbelief while the rest of us roar with laughter. "I don't either." John admits, looking embarrassed again.

"Dude!" Nine slaps his forehead. "That guy lives in India! You were in America, how can you NOT watch football?" John just blushes as he tries to think of an answer. "I guess I wasn't into sports.."

"I was in Mexico and America, and I didn't watch football either, although I watched every World Cup match Mexico played." I quickly say, glaring at Nine.

"Mexico is awesome. "Nine agrees grudgingly. "I think Mexico is awesome too!" John says randomly in this high-pitched voice and we stare at him. "Um, sorry." He mumbles. What is up with him?

"Aha!" Eight suddenly says. "He points at the chart. "I shall support Japan. I stayed there for two months. The ramen was nice." He looks proud of himself.

Nine supports Brazil (and every SA country), Marina and Ella support Croatia (and every European country), I support Mexico, Eight (randomly) supports Japan and John supports no one, I sum up to myself. Now that Marina's no longer upset, we continue to watch the opening performance and I'm captivated by all the traditional dances. Eight stretches out his hand to take some food, but seeing Marina and Nine glare at him as they dare him to take the other's food, he thinks better of it and simply eats a candy bar.

After the opening performance, where Nine said was perfect but Marina said was crap, the opening match begin. "GOGOGO Brazil!" Nine screams and holds up a poster of the soccer team. When Neymar comes, he uses a clapper and shakes it vigorously. "He isn't that good." Ella grumbles, and Nine jumps up. "Excuse me? He's so young, yet he is known worldwide, in soccer club Barcelona, won the 2013 Confederations Cup, and is often compared to Pele, and-"

"Yadayadayada." Marina says as she fixes her eyes on the screen. The Croatian team comes in and she and Ella screams loudly, jumping up and down the couch. In double strength, they grew formidable. "Ivan Rakitic!" They yell until they're hoarse, while John and I stare at each other blankly. I honestly have no idea whats going on.

When the referee comes on, and the screen says he's from Japan, Eight smiles, satisfied. "Okay, I support the referee."

"But you can't!" Ella wails.

"Yes I can." Eight says obstinately. I fight the urge to roll my eyes. I don't know which is worse, supporting a soccer team so fiercely you want to rip your rival's throats apart, or supporting the referee, of all people.

The whistle blows and the match starts. I try to concentrate on the game, but Marina, Ella and Nine are yelling so much that I can't focus. I block my hearing and notice that John's doing the same thing. We make funny faces and do sign language (namely 'This is boring', 'they are so weird', 'that guy is pretty hot- not he's not') at each other for the first ten minutes, until-

"SCORE!" Marina and Ella shriek, dancing around the living room and shaking their red, white and blue pom poms in delight.

"What?" Nine sits rooted to the couch in shock. I don't get what happened, until the playback shows a Brazil soccer player score a goal..in his own goal.

"That was fast.." Eight mutters.

"Marcelo! What the hell happened to you? Why did you do this to me? No, no, no!WHY!" Nine talks to the downcast face on the screen. I feel kind of sorry for the guy, as the goal had really been an accident; it was already in the motion and he kicked it; the humiliation is written all over his face. "Poor Marcelo." John mutters, as if reading my thoughts.

"Sh*t you! You deserve to be kicked out! You no good, disgrace to the team!" Nine shakes his fist at the screen and snatches the soccer ball from Eight (who was bouncing it against the wall), kicking it hard at the screen...when Eight teleports and catches it.

"Great catch!" John calls and Eight grins while Nine sulks, especially when Ella shouts "1-0!" And Marina says, "Who knew, the almighty Brazilian team scored an own goal. Really explains how the players play."

"Marina.." Eight, trying to play mediator, cautions Marina, seeing Nine's ears turn red. Nothing more is said while the game continues, only that Brazil is given more penalty kicks but Croatia always intercepts it. Marina mutters to herself. "Boy are they lousy." Which thankfully Nine doesn't hear.

I get bored and flick through my phone. The top news are all about World Cup 2014 and twitter is trending it worldwide. Really, what's so good about it? So overrated. I randomly click on an article and see a picture of Marcelo kicking the ball into the goal, with the headlines "Is Brazil finally going to fall?"

Just then, Nine and Marina shouts, "Not fair! That's not fair!" At the same time. I see the referee showing the Neymar guy a yellow card, with the crowd and the other soccer players booing and arguing.

"Why is he booked?" Nine yells.

"He elbowed the other guy! Why doesn't he get a red card?" Marina yells also.

Nine and Marina glare at each other and start a heated debate. They go on and on for a few minutes, until I see Neymar run towards the goal and kick the ball and-

"GOAL!" I scream, making everyone jump. "Chill, Six." Marina grumbles, obviously not very happy that Brazil scored. I laugh to myself. That was quite fun actually. Okay, I'm getting weird, liking people shooting goals.

We watch the playback and see Neymar shoot a corner goal, which look like it didn't go in at first, but actually gets in through the very edge of the goal, which the goal keeper failed the catch. "Yes!" Nine pumps his fist in the air, staring in awe at his hero. "It looked like an accident goal to me." Ella mumbles. "It's still a goal," I point out, and Marina glares but says nothing.

Afterwards, the ball just goes to and fro, to and fro across the field. I'm growing more and more fidgety in the beanbag chair, and I'm not paying attention anymore. Time passes, there's halftime where we tasted both Brazilian and Croatian food (both were great; I'm not going to choose which one was better) and I vaguely notice that Neymar shot another goal, with Pele himself watching. (Nine cheers so much and says what a fan he is of Neymar, and Marina says he looks like a cocky, egocentric, overrated jerk, rather like Nine himself actually; unfortunate, Nine takes that as a compliment).

Marina keeps complaining that the referee is bias to Brazil "Another foul for Croatia? The whole thing is rigged!" While Eight says "I dunno. I like the guy." I'm this close to dozing off when John whispers, "you bored? Let's go to my room."

Relieved, I nod yes, and we leave the constantly arguing Marina and Nine (and Ella sometimes, with Eight being the sole fan of Team Referee). I sit in John's easy chair and look at his neat, meticulous room.

"The game's rather intense, isn't it?" John laughs.

"Yeah, I had no idea Marina and Ella were soccer fans! And so fierce at that!" I reply.

"And Eight being so chill- it was pretty amusing, actually." John says. Outside, we can hear all of them screaming and cheering and booing and yelling. "I never understood the craze of soccer." He admits.

"Neither did I, although I did play some football sometimes." I say.

"Uh.. I haven't." John says hesitantly.

"Haven't what? Played football?!" I stare at him in bewilderment (a lot of staring, yelling and rolling of eyes go ontonight). "What-why?"

"Dunno. Henri tried teaching me, but I always found video games or reading more interesting, and I kept kicking the ball backwards." John keeps his face down as he speaks and I fight the urge to laugh. Instead, I say comfortingly, "It's alright. Everyone is good at different things. Besides, soccer is just a sport. There's so many other things in the world to get crazy over."

John looks up. "Thanks. I'm sure if Nine and Marina heard that, they'll be teasing me to the end of my days."

"Your secret is safe with me." I smile. "Anyway, I can teach you one day. It's not difficult, and can be quite fun sometimes."

"Thank you." John looks deep into my eyes and I feel a shiver run down my spine in spite of myself. I feel.. Weird. What's wrong with me? I want to look away from his gaze, but yet I don't. John moves closer to me but I don't falter. He comes near when-

"GOAL!" We spring backwards and I try to look busy when Ella flings open the door. "Brazil AGAIN!" She frowns and crosses her arms, looking quite adorable actually.

"Neymar?" I ask. I'm finally learning their names. Neymar, Fred, Hulk, Oscar, Marcelo and- yeah that's all I know.

"No, Oscar this time." Ella looks me and John up and down. "What are you guys doing? The match is ending, come on!"

She then excitedly dashes out of the room while John and I try not to look guilty/embarrassed/awkward. "We were here so long?" John asks.

"Guess so. Let's go." I say, and we head back out, into the screaming crowds.

(The final score is 3-1 to Brazil)

**That's that! Hope you enjoyed the full commentary! Sorry if I skipped any details. Phew, that was tiring! Which soccer team do you support and why? Please comment, and also if I made any mistakes about Croatia and Brazil (and the match) please tell me! Thanks! **

**PS everything I wrote is all in the name of fun. Please don't take offense in anything I wrote. I hope I wasn't insensitive about any culture, because I certainly didn't mean to:( **

**Please review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ella x Nine**

**Hi all! It's been two months since I've updated this story, wonder if you've missed it! (:**

**A lot of you have been begging me for this one for some reason. Personally, I see Ella and Nine more as siblings than a couple, but I tried and I hope it isn't too bad. This takes place after the war, when suddenly they find they have feelings for each other. This one-shot doesn't really have humour or romance in it, just their thoughts and stuff. **

**I'm writing a story specially based on Six and Nine, it's called The Twisted Tale of Nix. If you guys haven't given suggestions yet (see my intro chapter), please do! My first chapter of that story should be out in a few days and I'm looking forward to it!**

**Read and enjoy!**

**After the war**

Nine POV

"Nine, how do you feel after the war?"

"How do you feel being a war veteran and a hero?"

"What do you plan to do after this?"

_My question exactly_, I think sarcastically as cameras flash in my face. It's been two weeks since the war ended and paparazzi HAS NOT STOPPED. Fucking paparazzi on fucking earth with fucking human beings.

After Ella killed Setrakus, there was this whole week of celebration. Something that's good, of course, but honestly overboard. The whole world (like literally, all of Earth and the population of Lorien) was in utter (happy) chaos. After years of hiding, fighting and fearing for your life, this victory is awesome, but now I'm starting to get annoyed, especially as we have to stay on Earth for now.

I force a smile as I pose for the red carpet, while reporters shove microphones into my face. Then later we say a long speech, before going to goodness knows whose party (Hilary Clinton or Paris Hilton, honestly I don't know) and eating, partying and chatting up several hot girls. Man, I thought I was born for glamour, but honestly, the highlight is going home.

"Nine!" I turn to see a blond bimbo smiling up at me. "I'm Emma!" I sigh, but take her in all the same. Maybe it's because I've drunk a bit too much, but all of a sudden she looks fascinating. Hmph. I look up.

"Hey, sexy. My place or yours?" I say.

XXX

I stumble into my rebuilt Chicago penthouse with that blonde by my side. She's giggling and kissing me with her deep red lipstick. I absently glance at the clock and see that it's two in the morning. What the hell have I been doing? I can't think straight. I just can't...

In my drunken state, I see a beautiful, tall, slim auburn-haired girl standing by the L-shaped sofa, gazing out of the window. _Wow, she looks gorgeous. Who is she?_

The girl turns her head. Still woozy from all the booze and partying, it takes me awhile to recognize Ella.

I gasp, becoming alert again. Since when did she look so...mature? Images of Ella when she was a child of twelve floats into my mind. Short with chubby cheeks, hair worn in two pigtails, riding her on my shoulders, wrapped in a blanket with me on the wall, her soft giggles when I did something silly..that was so long ago...

The Ella Now looks so different. Sixteen years old, with long wavy auburn hair cascading down her back, she has grown into a tall, soulful young lady. It's been ages since we've fooled around together, she's way too old to climb on my back and we've moved on, but to me she's always my baby sister. Isn't she?

It's like a curtain that was always closed has suddenly gone up. I'm seeing Ella in a completely different light. And I don't know how I feel about that.

"Nine?" Ella peers at me, and I realise what a dolt I look like now.

"Ella. Hey." I try to look the same cocky, confident person I am. "Why are you still awake?" Before she can reply, I gesture at the bimbo next to me. "This is Ava."

"Emma." The blonde pouts.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we're just heading up. Bye." Quickly, I fake a laugh and lead Emma away, trying to avoid Ella's wistful eyes.

XXX

I can't stop thinking about her.

The next day, when I chased the bimbo out of my bed (in the end I slept on my couch. I just couldn't.) I saw Ella in the kitchen. Her tall hourglass figure with slightly ruffled hair swayed lightly as she prepared breakfast. I blinked twice, then turned away before she could see me.

Don't be a pedo, I chide myself angrily. She's sixteen. You're twenty. It's been four years since you've met her, and now you decide you like her? She's your younger sister, your BABY sister. You're too old for her. So stop thinking of her that way. The two of you can never be together.

So without her seeing me, I walk away.

Ella POV

I watched Nine walk away from the corner of my eyes.

I don't know what's up with him, but he's been acting strangely since last night (or rather this morning). He wasn't flirty or passionate with that girl as he usually is, and he looked like he never saw you before.

Does that mean anything?

I have been having a crush on him since I met him. When I solemnly told Marina that I was marrying Nine four years ago, I wasn't joking. I really liked him. He was everything to me, my older brother, my hero, my friend. When I was having nightmares from Setrakus, while the others treated me with kid gloves, Nine simply cheered me up with his bluster. He was the one who taught me 'ass-kicking moves'. I liked him for that.

I knew that he never liked me that way. He always looked fondly at me as his younger sister, and I knew and accepted that. From the time when he flirted around with every girl he meets, brought home a different girl every night, I learnt just to bite my tongue and smile like I don't mind, or that it doesn't hurt me that he'll never be mine.

But could it be different this time?

I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm going to prove it to him.

XXX

"Six?" I ask carefully.

"Mm-hmm?" Six replies with her mouth full. As always, she's the first one up and we're alone in the dining room.

I take a deep breath. There's no way Marina will let me date, let alone Nine (being overprotective, she expects me to be a nun) so the only other female figure I can talk to is Six.

"What should you do if you like a guy, but he thinks you're too young for him?"

"Is he really that old?" Six raises her eyebrow.

"Um." I stammer. "Kinda? Not that much. It's someone I've known for a very long time."

"There's not many people you've known for a very long time." Six gives a caustic smile. "Lemme guess. Is it-"

"Don't guess!" I shout, panicked. Six laughs. "Okay. Advice advice advice" she drums her fingers on the table and looks thoughtful.

"Well, usually I don't go for much older guys. But if you do like him, like really like him, I say go for it." Six smiles. "Show him that you've matured and is capable of dating and loving him despite the age gap. Be a good listener and prove to him that age doesn't matter, so long as you two like each other. Without going all sexy of course." Six winks and I blush, shaking my head furiously. "You aren't crushing on someone thirty years older than you I hope!"

"No, of course not!" I protest. Six laughs. "Well then, there's a few dresses I have (when I go for dinner dates with Sam) that I can lend you. Just be yourself, and if you're truly meant to be together, then everything should be fine."

XXX

I bite my lip nervously as I approach Nine, who is sitting on a bench and looking out into the lake. I just sent him a short text to meet me at the lake.

When Nine sees me, he jumps up, looking concerned. "Why did you call me? Are you okay? Did some asshole do something to you? Because if he did I'll-"

"Nine!" I laugh. "Nothing happened. I just wanted to go for a walk with you."

"Oh?" Nine looks uneasy for some reason. I half expect him to walk away, and I brace myself for the goodbye. "Well, okay."

"Really?" I'm so shocked that my response came out high pitched. Way to go, Ella.

"Yeah?" Nine raises his eyebrow. Hands in his pockets, he stands up and we walk slowly around the lake in awkward silence. There's almost no one around to recognise us, thankfully, because it's so late and it's dark. (Now that we're the world's hero, literally not a day can go by without someone asking for our autograph.) I realise that this is the first time in a really long time that we've been alone together. How did our lives past being so close to each other, yet so far away?

"That's a nice dress you have." Nine observes. "Thanks, it's Six's." I say. Nine's eyes widen. "She wears dresses?!" "Dunno. For dates I guess." I shrug.

"Yeah. You seem more likely to wear dresses than her, you're more girly and childlike." Nine replies. I know he's just meaning to say that I'm youthful, but I take offense at that. Too late, I realise that I must look like a child playing grown-up. Along with wearing Six's dress, I've played around with Sarah's makeup, wore my hair in a kind of twist I've seen Marina do and even bought a pair of red high heels so that I'll appear taller than I already am. Although I realise that even with heels, I barely come up to Nine's shoulders. And we're just going for a walk at a lake that Nine has run at ever since he was barely a teenager. I feel like a fool now.

"Hey, did I say something? I just meant that you look great." Nine quickly says, jolting me out of my reverie. "Thanks." I offer him a small smile, and I see Nine flushing a bit for some reason. Before I can contemplate on that, Nine says suddenly. "Hasn't time flown? I mean, we've known each other for four years, and you were just a kid then."

Again calling me a kid. I feel myself burn up. "I'm not a kid now." I mutter.

"I know you're not." Nine peers down at me and replies seriously. I feel my heart beating fast and I chide myself silently. What's wrong with me?

"It's been so long. Like it's just yesterday that John rescued me from prison, and me showing you guys all around the penthouse, and all of us being on the run and fighting Setrakus again, before we defeated the Mogs." Nine beams at me. "Before you killed him."

I blush and hide behind my hair. "It was nothing." I mutter.

"Nothing? It was definitely something. You beat the ugly dude that's been oppressing the whole Lorien for years, and saved us all!" He gestures at the people streaming past us. "This is happening because of you."

"Thanks..." I stammer. I feel like kicking myself. Pull your socks up. You're trying to show that you're not a kid, right? Don't act all shy and show how easily affected you are by every comment he makes.

"Thanks." I repeat more steadily, cooly looking into his dark eyes (trying not to gape at how beautiful it is). "I couldn't do it without the rest of you though."

Nine POV (sorry I keep switching)

"Um. Ya." I don't know what to say. The conversation is dying and I don't know how to save it. Since when was I so awkward? Around a girl too!

_Talk, you fool! You say you like her, and you cannot even joke and attract her. _I see Ella's eyes wander off. See! She's losing focus. What can I talk about, like really well?

I say the first thing that comes to my head. "Let's fight!" What the fuck.

Ella stares at me like I've gone insane. "We're at a lake? With humans standing all around us?"

"No one's here." I become my brave self. Before Ella can respond, I lift her up into the air.

"Nine! Put me down!" She screams. So cute.

"Nope. Not until you punch me."

"What?" Ella gives me a pointed look, still looking beautiful with her almond eyes. I blink.

"Go ahead." I grin. Ella gives me a feeble punch and I groan. "Not like that! Let me teach you some ass- kicking moves."

Ella giggles at the old term I used to use and when I put her down, she runs. "Catch me if you can!" She calls over her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't!" I give chase. Damn, she's fast. I have to use my advanced super speed to catch up to her.

"Cheater." She pouts. "What did you say?" My eyes glint as I grab her and tickle her sides. I force myself not to let go in shock when I realise how slim and petite her body is.

"Let me go!" Ella screams and a few people look at us strangely, thankfully still not recognizing us. I laugh maniacally and tickle her harder, making her squeal, which somehow sounds like music to my ears. (And I'm officially insane.)

I twirl her round and round (she's so dainty and light even though she's now tall), then put her down. As Ella pants to catch her breath, I'm once again reminded of how beautiful she is. She's so pretty, so kind, so nice, so wonderful. I really want to be with her, and yes, I think I'm in love with her.

Without thinking, I bend down to kiss her.

Ella POV

It's an electric, mystifying kiss. I gasp as he dives down and runs his fingers through my hair, as we sink deeper, and deeper. Though initially surprised, I realise how good it feels, how right. It feels like the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I never want it to end.

Just as soon as it started, it ends. Nine pulls away sheepishly. "I'm so sorry," he stammers, "I couldn't help it, I just realised how great you looked, and how much I liked you-"

"You like me?" I ask, stunned.

Nine opens and closes his mouth like he doesn't know what to say, but finally nods. "I love you. And I know it's not proper, and, oh gosh, I don't know what to say-"

I shush him by pressing my lips to him. This time it lasts way longer.

XXX

"Are you sure you want this? I'm too old for you, and people will talk." Nine tells me.

I nod vehemently. "I never wanted anything more. I want us to be together."

"The rest may not be too happy about it, especially Marina." Nine frowns.

"It's okay, we can make it work." I assure him. "As long as we're together, everything will be alright.

XXX

"You're WHAT?" I flinch as Marina screeches. I feel Nine tense and I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"We're dating." I confirm. Everyone else is staring at us, eyes popping out of their sockets. Nine's right, they ARE stunned. Marina's hands are outstretched, as if she's this close to strangling Nine. John and Sarah are open-mouthed as they finally stop their smooching for the first time. Sam and Adam just gape dumbly at me. Only Six is smirking slightly and winking at me like a know-all. I can see Nine resisting the urge to roll his eyes and I giggle.

"But- but- you're too-" Marina stammers.

"Young? Marina, I'm sixteen. I'm perfectly capable of dating." I reply brusquely. Before Marina can reply, Nine cuts in. "Guys, I know it may look strange. Heck, even I don't know how it started. But the point is we like each other, and despite our age gap, I'm sure that we can prove to you that we can make this work. Just take us seriously and see how it goes, ok?"

For a moment, everyone's quiet, stunned by Nine's sudden seriousness. Finally, Sarah stands and gives us a hug. "I'm so happy for you two." She whispers.

John thumps Nine hard on the back. "Good luck, bro. You're no longer a bachelor."

"Very funny." Nine grumbles as tension breaks and all of us laugh.

Marina crosses her arms and sighs. "Okay, I give my blessing." We cheer and she hastily adds. "AFTER I interrogate Nine." She drags the whining Nine into a room as I roll my eyes, smiling in amusement.

**sorry I think it's really bad! Please give feedback and review! Do you guys like the two of them together?:) which of my Nine one-shots did u like the most: Nix, Nine x Marina or Nine x Ella? (What can I say, I love Nine too much) Also, a few of you wanted Six/Eight, Six/Sam and John/Sarah. Please vote for which one you want next via reviews, along with any other ships I haven't done yet:)**

**thanks for reading,and hope it didnt suck too much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Did you guys miss me? I don't think so haha. I haven't been posting for awhile, but finally I have an inspiration so I'm posting, first time in three months. But anyway here's your long-awaited ship, Jix! It's the first ship we've all had in this series, and though I personally ship Nix now, if Nine didn't exist I'll certainly ship Jix instead. This ship, unlike the rest of my stories, is set in the beginning of Power Of Six, when John, Six and Sam are on the run and training in a deserted house. I changed the scene such that John and Six falls in love. Don't think it's written that great, but please read and review! Enjoy!**

**Jix**  
>Six POV<br>"-And then she told how much she loved me, and we kissed and I left-" John looked downcast and biting my tongue, I force myself to look sympathetic and comfort him. I'm trying not to scream at him, he looks so cute, like a lost puppy. I know how much he loves Sarah, but doesn't he realise that I love him? Impossible. I'm also someone who never falls in love, let alone try to attract a guy, so whatever. Sarah and him can live happily ever after. Yay.

"Sarah's fine. She's a strong girl, and you guys will see each other again. Just focus on the war, okay? You guys can reunite soon, trust me." I slap John hard on the back. Man up, seriously! What's wrong with him?

"Thanks, Six." John dabs his eyes on a tissue (!) "You really cheered me up." I smile at him and hold the gaze a few seconds too long. Okay, awkward now. I break the gaze. "Yeah, whatever. Meet you at the swimming pool." John nods and heads out as I put my hands in my face, trying to shake off that weird distracting feeling in my mind.

"Hey, you okay?" I fight the urge to groan. Sam Goode, the human being, in love as well- with me.

I quickly stand up. "Fine, fine."

"You sure? If not I can-"

"Sam! Stop please, okay?" I shake my head, feeling bad for snapping at him. "Sorry, just in a bad mood."

Sam looks eagerly at me. "It's not your fault. We can, I mean, do you want to-"

"I know what! Let's train!" I quickly walk off before Sam can answer. I heave a heavy sigh. Why must love distract us, all three of us, including me.

John POV  
>I watch as Six bobs her head up and down, her slim body moving gently in the waves. Her black hair is tangled and wet, she has a great figure and can really wear that old swimming costume well. Even the way she swims is-<p>

I tear my eyes away from her. What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend, someone that loves me although we are in different worlds, someone who is willing to risk her life for me. Sarah. I picture her face over and over to wipe off the serious yet naturally beautiful face which belongs to Six. Her face is still there, but so is Six's. Do I love two people?

Impossible! Henri himself said so! I try not to choke as I inadvertently think of Henri. He's the father I never had, and now he's gone. I wish he was here to advise me.

Although womaniser or two-timing is definitely not on his list.

"Ow!" I yell as a wave hits me, jolting me out of my reverie. I look back to see Sam and Six laughing. Six's hands are thrust towards me.

"You wimp." Six throws her head back laughing, and I marvel at how pretty she looks simply by being herself. I catch Sam looking at me and realise I'm smiling goofily. Idiot.

I wipe the smile off my face. "So you think you're as good as me?"

"No." Six crosses her arms. "I think I'm better."

"Feisty aren't we." Sam calls from the edge of the pool, and Six laughs. I feel a tinge of jealousy, though I don't know why. What's wrong with me?

I make a fireball while Six and Sam grin at each other and lob it towards Six, not strong enough to hurt her, just to, you know, heat her up. Sam screams like a sissy and Six yells, sending the fireball into the pool with telekinesis. "Seriously, John?" She shouts.

"Seriously, Six?" I mock her.

She clenches her fist, and the clouds darken. "This means war!" She roars.

"Yeah, um, it does!" Sam says a bit helplessly. He looks around for a weapon. I feel bad but pretend not to notice. "Let's begin!" I turn myself as a human fireball and Six turns invisible, while we continue to fight.

And damn, can Six fight.

She keeps me on my toes constantly, sending thunderclouds and hurling waves at me while turning invisible at the most inconvenient times. Sam and I try to dodge and I do my best to throw more fireballs. Sam looks exhausted, but I'm all the more determined to beat Six.

Six appears behind me, her fist flying towards my face, but before it connects with my jaw, I grab her waist and swings her around. "Put me down John!" Six screams while I swing her around relentlessly. Despite how strong she is, she weighs surprisingly little and I realise for the first time how petite she is.

I falter for a moment as I look at her wild hair and laughing eyes. How can she still look so flawless even after being through countless battles and so much suffering? Without thinking, I kiss her.

I would love to say that the kiss was the most wonderful, amazing experience I've ever had, but the moment our lips connect, Sarah's innocent pure face surfaces, and I remember how loyal and kind she is. I'm filled with guilt. How could I betray her this way?

My thoughts end abruptly as Six pulls away within seconds. She lifts her leg while I'm panting and sends it straight into my left leg. Taken aback, I fall to the ground. "I don't know what foolish trick you tried to do, but I'm not buying it." Six winks and puts her arm around Sam. "Come one, Sam. I win. Let's get changed." Sam, still confused, nods his head and stares dumbly at me as Six marches into the house. The only thing that betrays her is her tensely set jaw and her startled sea green eyes.

Six POV  
>Okay, what is up with John?<p>

First he whines to me how much he misses Sarah, then he wants to flirt and fight me, and now he kisses me? Is he trying to play me, or be his substitute before he and his perfect Sarah are reunited?

I managed to shake it off as a joke out front, but inside I'm seething. Sad for Sam, who looks confused and a bit hurt; although I don't consider him anything but a good friend, John shouldn't cheat Sam's feelings- if I have to deny Sam's love, I'll have to do it myself.

Despite my inner turmoil, there is a small part of me, deep inside, that actually liked what John did, that's actually thrilled and excited to see if John really does likes me. The insensible, crazy stupid feeling called love that I've never felt before and definitely don't need right now.

I want it to go away.

I step out of the shower and change into a new set of clothes, then walk to the kitchen to help Sam. Sam is boiling some noodles, but he is mixing it very slowly, and I can tell that this is affecting him.

"Sam." I gently take the ladle from his hands and stir the noodles while Sam runs his hands through his hair. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine." Sam does not sound okay. I wait for his explosion, and it comes. "Argh! No, I'm not." Sam shakes his head. "You and John? I never thought. And you'll definitely like John more, he's so much better looking and humourous and talented and-"

I put out a finger to shush him. "Sam, I don't like John. He has a girlfriend." There's a pang in my heart as I say that, but I continue firmly. "John was doing that in jest, and if he wasn't- well, that's his problem. I like you a lot, Sam, but I don't love you." Sam gulps and nods and I mentally slap myself. Way to comfort someone Six.

"BUT. Saying John is better than you? That's not true. You're loyal, cheerful, brave, smart and much more than anyone can ever be. In fact, you're the mayonnaise." Sam looks up with a huh?expression on his face and I continue. "You're the one that keeps us all together, okay? I rather have you as a friend than a boyfriend. And as mayonnaise, you also taste very good." I finish with a smirk as Sam blushes.

"Alright, I get you," Sam replies. "But if you and John get together, I do support you." I narrow my eyes as Sam hastily explains. "He may have Sarah, but I think even he knows it won't work out. They're from two different worlds, and when you guys win this war, you're leaving. It's not fair for John to expect so much sacrifice from Sarah when it's all going to burn and end. That's also why deep inside, I know we won't work out either. And as allies working to save Lorien and Earth, I think you and John deserve each other." Sam looks away from me as I stare at him in astonishment. I've never thought about this, and his long speech is really inspiring. as if reading my mind, Sam nods a little, and we continue cooking in silence.

John POV  
>Dinner is a silent occasion, the kiss I gave Six like a wall between us. Six just won't look at me, and Sam keeps looking thoughtfully towards me, which is getting on my nerves. I'll like to clear the air, but I don't know what to say.<p>

As if reading my mind, Sam clears his throat. We glance at him. "So. John, what do you like about Six?" What?! Six gags into her soup while I try not to blush.

"Seriously, Sam?" Six bursts out. "What are you trying to do?" She hisses. I squirm uncomfortably. Clearly she doesn't want anything to do with me.

Which means that I pissed her off big time.

"Nothing!" Sam holds up his hands. "I'm making conversation! Like you know in circle time, we share about ourselves in kindergarten, and- oh wait, you've never been to kindergarten. Never mind." I have to smile a bit, though Six still looks pissed. Sam always has strange ideas, but I know he means well.

"Okay, I like that Six argues so much and has to be always right, even when it's obvious she's wrong." I smile at memories of Six bossing me around and refusing to give up during training.

"What?" Six puts down her fork. Oh no. "I do not."

"Yes you do." Sam chirps in. I chuckle as Six frowns. "I don't, because I'm always right!"

"You see?" I stretch out my hands. "But it's kind of cute actually." Awkward silence fills the air as I realise what I've said. "I mean, endearing." No, still sounds intimate. "I mean, eh, you know what? Forget it."

Six looks slightly perplexed while Sam, for some reason, is grinning a bit. Bernie Kosar walks towards me and says _Don't screw up, boss._ Huh?! I stare at BK. _Are you trying to hook us up?_ BK shrugs._ I dunno. You guys are kinda cute together._ Then he walks away. _Wow thanks, BK._ I think sarcastically.

By now, I want to leave the table, but Sam holds onto Six's hand, and I try not to feel a tinge of jealousy. "Six, how about you say what you like about John?"

Six shakes her head stubbornly. "No, and stop it Sam. You're being annoying."

"Please Six?" Sam gives her that puppy dog look that Six always gives in to (why?) and Six sighs. "Okay, I like the way John furrows his eyebrows and runs his hand through his hair when he's worried. I like how he never frets when we're in danger, but calmly thinks of another solution. I like...I like everything he does actually, even when he frustrates me so much." I find myself catching my breath when Six is done, and can't take my eyes of her. Everything she does is so mesmerizing, and if I'm not wrong, does she like me back?

Sam nudges Six's arm. "Please Six, can I say it?" Six shoots Sam a death glare and he falters, staring at his plate, yet looking up continuously with a shine in his eyes. I have no idea what is going on, but Six is trembling. "I'm going to bed." She mutters, standing up from her chair and retreating into her room.

"I'm going too." I start to stand up, but Sam pulls me back down. "John, do you love Six?" he asks. I stare. "What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it." Sam insists. I swear, if he's not my best friend, I'll strangle him.

I put my head in my hands. "I don't know." I moan. "I like her, but Sarah-"

"Sarah may be your first love, but do you think you truly love her? That you'll go to the ends of the earth with her? That at the end of the day, you'll put her over your Loric duty?" Sam cuts in. I stare at him, shocked. I never thought about it that way. Sam adds gently. "I'm not saying that you should break up with her because of Six. Sometimes you love someone, but you have to let them go because it's best for both of you. And Six. She's an amazing person. The two of you belong together. She likes you, I can see that, but you need to make the choice: Six or Sarah. You can't be with both; it's not fair for both of them. Just go with your heart."

I think this over. I remember Sarah's red sweater, her sweet smile, the way her blonde hair falls over her shoulders. But that is nothing compared to staring into Six's sea-grey eyes, watching the way she closes her eyes in concentration, the way she saved and protected me in Ohio. I also remember the final letter Henri wrote to me, how Six's and my parents were best friends. Is it coincidence, or meant to be?

I shake my head in frustration and pat Sam on the back. "Thanks bro, I need to think about it. But thanks anyway." Then I think of something else. "But Sam, I thought you had a crush on her?" I ask, curious. I'm not going to steal a girl from my best friend!

Sam looks down. "Same reason as you. I like Six, but I don't think we belong together. She deserves you, and I agree and support that." Sam looks up and says firmly. "Don't screw this up."

Scene 2  
>I stare at the computer screen. The message simply reads: <em>Sarah, I don't deserve you. It's too dangerous. Don't try to contact me anymore. Let's remain as friends. I'm sorry, John<em> I hesitate, then hit Send. The message goes through five different networks and ten different countries. I imagine Sarah receiving it and crying, feeling alone and rejected, and I wish I could take that email back. Yet, I don't regret breaking up with her. Simple as that, I can't lie to her that I love her, while loving at Six at the same time. I know that me and Sarah won't work, no matter how we try- that's the sad truth. But me and Six? Possibly for eternity, because that's what Loric do. They love for life.

I tiptoe silently to the front porch where Six is sitting on the steps. She is moving her hands around, moving the clouds to draw a painting in the sky. With a jolt, I realise she's drawing us, holding hands, kissing each other. Does that mean-

I hear a gasp and notice that Six has seen me. She starts to make a quick gesture, to wipe off the picture, and I grab her hand. "Six." I breathe her name like it's the most beautiful thing I've heard of. "I love you."

Six peers at me cautiously. "And Sarah?"

"No, just you. I broke up with Sarah. It won't work, and we aren't meant to be." I step closer to Six and place her calloused yet dainty hands in mine. "But you and I, we can make a future together. Fight the war, return to Lorien, be with each other forever. It's fate."

"No, it's love." I see to my astonishment that Six is smiling peacefully. "It's love." She repeats, as we move closer and closer, until I lock my lips with hers. The kiss, this time, is much longer, much more passionate, much more flawless.

We are interrupted by loud claps behind us. We break away gently in time for Bernie Kosar to knock us down like skittles, panting heavily and licking us up and down. Sam, like the nerd he is, holds up a whiteboard where he wrote: 1+1= love with a heart around it, as if that makes sense.

"You're interrupting something!" Six calls out while Sam grins. "Oh come on! I was just hoping to see how long it'll take for you two to kiss. Turns out, not long!"

He was spying on us? Six and I exchange looks as we silently agree on something. Our eyes dart towards Sam, whose smile has vanished and now he looks frightened. "Uh-oh.." He takes a few steps back, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Get him!" Six yells as we race towards him. Sam screams and takes off and we give chase, running around the house.

And yes, because of his constant spying, we do that a lot.

**Haha isn't Sam and BK funny? This is my last story of the year. Happy 2015! Coming up will be a Christmas special (sorry it's so late) and a new year's special. Anyway please review, and have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Future

Hi! Wow, it's been so long since I wrote a fanfic (last time was literally 2014 heh). I kinda ran out of things to write about Lorien Legacies until now. I've had this story about everyone's future in my head for awhile, but one day I was like 'I want to write this!' And I wrote it all in 2 days.

This chapter is about the future 10 years later, inspired by what I wrote in Adam and One's chapter (chapter 4 go check). Adam is 31, Marina is 28, Eight Sarah and Six are 27, John Nine Five and Sam are 26, and Ella is 22. Their looks don't change much, and they've matured quite a bit. It's more of descriving their future than actual action and comedy. Sorry if there's too many romantic bits, and the atrocious grammar. Please read on and enjoy!:)

Chapter 9

Shipping: Everyone

10 years later

Nine POV

"Move it left, right, no two inches left..." Six orders. I huff and push the couch back and forth, as I've been doing for the past 5 minutes. As usual, you have to listen to the lady.

"Is this fine?" I ask between gritted teeth.

"Oh no too far left! A bit more to the right, yeah, yeah, okay! Stop that's it!" Six claps her hands in glee and I stand up in relief.

"And we're done!" Six sings as she tacks a sign that reads "Welcome to Nine and Six's House" on the front door. We stand back, admiring the house we've just bought. Six rests her head on my shoulder and I hug her tight, feeling for the millionth time how lucky I am to have her beside me.

After 10 years of dating, 5 breakups and 3 engagements, we've finally been together long enough to confirm our love for each other, and have finally bought a house. Six the stubborn girl had rejected me for a whole year before finally accepting, only for us to break up repeatedly because of our hot tempers.

However, even when we try to avoid each other, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, Six has never slipped out of my mind, and I find myself keep coming back to her. And I know she feels the same way.

"I'm so happy we're doing this." Six whispers softly, gazing at the huge bungalow, three storeys high with mahogany floors and clear glass floor to ceiling windows. There's a jacuzzi and swimming pool at the side yard, and a beach nearby where we take morning walks. After all, we're in Malibu.

As well as attending the UN Ambassador and Lorien Holdings meetings (where Johnny is president for both and made us all join), me and Six are chilling around, going for glitzy glamorous parties, entertaining guests and basically just being a celebrity. My party nature never stopped, it's in my blood. Six, on the other hand, hates the fame and attention, always scowling during events or making me early. I've got this feeling she's only in Malibu because she loves the beach and the ocean. Oh, and me of course.

Six insists on working, and guess what she's doing? Teaching kids to fight. Tae kwon do, martial arts, her own fighting techniques. She runs a small fighting school and it's pretty successful. I know she truly loves it, seeing the competitive and determined flame in her eyes, one that she always had during the war and will never truly leave. Fighting keeps her busy and also lets her teach others how to defend themselves.

And me? I'd like to say that being a socialite's my job, since I get paid for it after all. But it isn't. I've been fixing cars. It's a secret, of course: my clients don't even know it's me that fixes their cars. I'll rather die than let people know that I, the rich party guy is a car mechanic. I don't need the money, but it's something to keep me busy. Also it's as something to remind me of what my Cepan loved, that there are things that make you happy even in hard times. All of us have come so far since the war.

"Ten years together and this is finally happening." I agree. "Can you believe, if you've been less stubborn," I pinch her cheek, "this could have happened long ago?"

"It made us wiser and make less mistakes. I think there could be no better time than this." Six argues, punching me lightly. Her sapphire ring glinted brightly from her finger, and I'm thankful I listened to Johnny to spend a fortune on the ring, since girls like that kind of thing. I hug her tighter, not wanting to let her go. Inside, I know she's right. Now's the perfect time to be together.

"I'm so glad I have you." I bend down closer, while she wraps me in her arms, our lips touching...

"Sir, do you want this part in or out?" We spring apart to see a bored looking workman staring at us. Insufferable insensitive jerk.

"You've got to be kidding. Get out." I say roughly. All the workmen look at me wide eyed and one by one, wordlessly filed out of the door.

"That was mean." Six scolds me.

"They stopped me from kissing you." I pout.

"Next time even if everyone stared, I'll never stop kissing you." At this proclamation, Six kisses me, and this time, we don't stop.

Marina POV

"Mama! We're home!" I look up to see my four year old Reynolds and two year old Adelina running towards me. I smile, stretching out my arms, and they jump into it, cuddling me.

"Rey, Addie, how's pre school?" I ask.

"I drew our family." Rey said proudly, taking a painting out of his bag. I see four blobs of different colours, two larger and two smaller. I look up to see him beaming and hug him tighter.

"That's beautiful darling!" I tack the painting onto the fridge, then glance at Addie. "What did you do today?"

She gave me a toothless grin, holding up her fingers. "Wan to twee fou fi!" She counted proudly. "You're so smart dearie." I hugged her as Rey frowned. "I could count long ago."

"You're my smart dearie too then." I say fondly. "Now go and call daddy for me!" Watching my two children scamper/toddle away, I am once again reminded how blessed I am.

It was no surprise that Eight and I were the first to get married at 22 years old. We may young, but we've dated for 4 years by then and we knew there was nothing we wanted more than getting married and starting a family. So we did, and I gave birth to Reynolds and then later Adelina, naming them after our Cepans.

Nothing matters more to me than my family. Eight has always been loving and thoughtful; we hardly argued, and when we did we forgave each other easily because of my gentle and his good humored nature. Reynolds and Adelina both have Eight's curly brown hair and impish hazel eyes. Both are fun loving and cheerful, although Rey is mischievous and throws petty tantrums (probably because of his uncle Nine) while Adelina has my sensitive nature too and is more talkative than me. I already know both of them will grow to be beautiful and loving. Our family may not be perfect, but it's a family I've never had and one I'll always treasure.

"Daddy's home!" My kids screech, running back into the house. I look up to see Eight, my Eight, walking to the house, looking tired yet cheerful. He's still the same Eight I've known, but with a more protective and paternal nature, which just makes me love him more.

After the war, Eight and I wanted to stay away from all the attention, so with the help of the government, we chose the perfect place to stay.

A farmhouse.

It may seem comical, since Eight and I didn't intend to be actual farmers, but it worked out well for us. We owned huge pieces of land that stretched far and wide. It's in the countryside of California, remote and quiet, just how we like it. There's more than enough space for the kids to roam freely. Ella stays with us during the holidays when she's not in university 2 hours away. Nine and Six live only an hour away, so we visit often.

With my healing Legacy, I became a Healer, working regular shifts at a hospital or when someone sent for me. Eight became a horse trainer, teaching children with learning disabilities how to ride horses as a form of therapy. Using his legacy, he'll shape shift into a horse for the children to ride on at first, so regardless of what riding ability they had, they'll never fall. When they get the hang of riding, they can then use the normal horses.

When Eight sees me, his smile stretches even further, and my heart still tap dances even after 10 years of being with him. "Marina, you look beautiful." He grasps my arm and gazes into my eyes, making me shiver.

"You just saw me a few hours ago." I teased.

"That's long enough." Eight leans closer to me and we kiss, a soft gentle kiss that I want to hold onto and cherish, just like I do for all my moments with him.

"Ew! Mummy and Daddy's K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Rey yells, covering his eyes. Addie shrieks and claps, not knowing what's going on but following her brother anyway.

I pull away reluctantly, Eight and I exchanging grins. They're so adorable even when they're annoying.

"You've got us." Eight raises his arms sheepishly. "So now I'm...going to catch you!"

"Ahhhh!" Our kids scream and run, with Eight fake panting after them. I lean against the doorway, looking at them fondly.

There's no place like home.

John POV

"Happy Anniversary." I smile as Sarah and I clink wine glasses. We've been married for a year.

"I'm so glad you took the day off." Sarah says happily as she cuts her steak with radishes and fries. She's been eating strange food for awhile.

Especially since she's seven months pregnant.

Sarah used to be an elementary school teacher, but she took temporary leave to take care of the baby. I know that Sarah will be a perfect mother, and I always feel a sense of pride when I see the small sign of life she's holding.

I'm President on the UN and Lorien Holdings, which I founded. With the government and the Loric, we discuss the current state and what we hope to improve on Earth since the Earth was made our new home. I've travelled all around the world, meeting politicians and interacting with everyone since I'm the most 'diplomatic'.

However, after all the travelling, I'm never happier to return home.

Paradise, Ohio.

After the war, Sarah and I decided the best thing to do was to head back to Ohio, the first place where we met and we fell in love. Everything there had our happiest memories, before the Mogs found me, when we could pretend we were normal teenagers in love.

It's a quiet small place. Chatting with the neighbours, going to the movies and our favourite restaurant, lying on the lawn chairs, star gazing with our hands closed around each other's, it's a place we love. Sam, Malcolm and Mark (whom is now our ally) also lives here and we meet often. Sam is dating Emily who practically pounced on him when we moved here, and they've been inseparable ever since. It's far from the rest, but Eight our loyal chauffeur teleports us to California regularly when we have our weekly potlucks. Finally after the war, everyone's happy.

"John." Sarah breaks me out of my reverie. "I'm hungry."

I frown. "You're eating."

"I'm not hungry for this." Sarah sighs, pushing away her plate. "I want mango icecream with beans as the topping and some curry."

"Like that isn't weird at all." I mutter, but prepare it for her all the same. I want the baby to grow healthy and strong, and if that's what it takes, then I'll listen to all of Sarah's whims and fancies. Besides, Eight advised me: happy wife, happy house. Angry wife, plain stone cold misery.

Thanks Eight.

I pour Sarah's leftovers into Bernie Kosar's bowl, which he laps up immediately. BK and all the Chimera except for Dust (living with Adam) and Stanley (Nine's namesake, living with Nine) live here too, where we care for them and find ways to breed them to revive the Chimera population. BK rubs my leg: Thanks, boss.

No problem, I wink at him. I set Sarah's plate down, and she surprises me with a bear hug. "I'm sorry for being a brat. Thanks for being so patient."

"I know it's not your fault. After all, you're the one carrying the baby." I laugh.

"Yes, you're the one who doesn't have to wake up halfway through the night to vomit, feel kicks in your stomach and have cramps-"

"Okay, okay I get it." I hold up my hands. If sounds horrible.

"I'm kidding, it's the best feeling, holding our child." Sarah says, her voice full of love. She snuggles into me and I hold her tight.

"I can't believe we've been married for a year." She smiles.

"Yeah, Nine says the way we go on about it, we were a married couple from the start." I laugh.

"Come on, he and Six have been a life love opera, how they keep separating and getting back together. He claimed to be a bachelor, and now he's the one settling down." Sarah grins.

"Now we just have to get Adam and Sam to quickly marry."

"Stop with the matchmaking." Sarah punches me lightly. She gets up, but I stop her. "Let me. What do you want?"

"I'm pregnant, not sixty." Sarah folds her arms stubbornly. "Anyway, I'm just getting your anniversary present."

"I'll get mine too." I smile. I love that both of us are romantic even if Six always gags and rolls her eyes at us, calling us cheesy.

Sarah comes back into the room, holding a gift. I unwrap it, finding a scrapbook of our first year of marriage.

"This is wonderful. Thank you." I say in admiration as I flip through the scrapbook, knowing how much effort and time she must have put in.

"Mine isn't as good, but-" I pass her a small box and Sarah opens it. It's a locket with the words engraved. "John and Sarah. Happy first anniversary! I love you."

"I love this John." Sarah kisses me on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kiss her lightly, then the kiss gets more fiery and passionate in this small, quiet room. We don't say anything, just wrapped up in each other, as we share another previous memory.

Dinner is forgotten.

Adam POV

"Work's done for the day. Want to grab a bite?" My close friend Lucas asks me.

"Can't meeting Mila for dinner." I roll my eyes as Lucas hoots, but inside I'm nervous. After many years of loving One, it's hard to believe I can finally move on. Yet Mila is everything I've always wanted, and I'm so glad to have her.

Post war may have been happy ever after for everyone, but not for me- in the beginning, at least. Many knew I was a Mog and despite the Garde insisting that I'm a hero and friend, I'm still treated with hostility or jeers at times because of my roots.

I finally managed to find happiness when I completed my computer engineering degree in Stamford and moved to New York. It's hard to believe that of everyone, the emo quiet guy moves to such a bright busy place. The government offered me a job in doing computer coding and over there, no one cared who you were, so long as you completed your work. Which for the first time, I kicked ass at.

The bright lights, the loud streets, the tall buildings, the skyscrapers and my glitzy apartment is familiar and warm to me. Best of all, I've met Mila who broke down my walls, made me discover myself and realise I had the actual ability to love.

I enter The Shack, a steak restaurant and spotted Mila, who beamed brightly and waved at me. Petite with chocolate brown hair, she was patient, thoughtful, funny and a good listener. She was so different from One, but both had managed to read my mind and knew all about me. The difference was that One was forced into my brain, while Mila actually took the time to know more about me and dig deeper.

Now if only we were dating.

Smiling nervously, I sit across her. "I ordered your usual." Mila said brightly.

"Thanks." I smile. I swallow, wondering how to ask her what I've been trying to ask for the past two months.

"Mila, I have to ask you something." I blurt out without thinking. Shit, shit, no I'm not prepared. Mila looks at me questioningly.

"I..um..er.." I stutter. Stupid Adam. Any five year old can do better than that. "I mean, do you...like,uh.."

Mila stretches her arm across me and grasps my hand, smiling at me encouragingly. Immediately, I feel a wave of warmth and comfort wash over me.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I blurt out. I look down, face flushing red. She's going to slap me, leave the table or worse, laugh at me.

But nothing like that happens. I look up to see Mila looking slightly perplexed. "Adam, we've been going out everywhere for two months. We know everything about each other. Haven't we been dating or did you think we were just friends?"

Oh crap. Is she angry? "No that's not what I meant! You're everything to me, but I've never said anything, and I was afraid you'll say no.."

"Adam." She looks at me firmly. "Others may reject you, but I love you, and never doubt that. Don't be afraid to ask me anything, okay? We're dating." The way she said that, with finality, made me feel calm. But I still had one tiny worry.

"But we haven't even..well..kissed."

"That's what you're worried about?" Mila gives me a surprised look. She reaches over and kisses me on the lips, then sits back, watching me. "Better?"

"I..I.." It was short, but so good that I was speechless.

"Good." She winks. "I love you and we'll make this work. Now let's continue eating."

Ella POV

"And that's the end of the chapter. Thank you students." Class is over. The students walk out of class, talking excitedly to each other. They all have plans to hang out, except for me. There's something I got to do.

Leaving Marina and Eight and attending university wasn't easy for me. I attended a year late because I was afraid to move out of my comfort zone, talk to humans and move on with life. It took convincing from the rest to study art and be independent. I had trouble settling in and making friends, but I'm coping now.

I make my way out of the campus, carrying a bottle of water, clothes, money and food. As I walk, the houses become smaller and smaller, quieter and quieter, more and more broken down. Finally, I turn into a dusty street, ignoring the vacant stares of single mothers and drugged up men, and enter the dilapidated hut.

There sits Five.

He's awake, which isn't usual. What's usual is the beer bottles, strewn all over the sticky and dirty floor, joining the used clothes, food packs and needles. Five sits on the couch, guzzling a bottle of beer. His once buzzed hair has grown out long and greasy, he had a paunch and his teeth was tainted yellow and rotting. His eye patch was dirty and moist, and clearly hasn't been changed for awhile. His crumpled shirt had beer stains all over it. It's hard to believe that he's only 26 years old, he looks like a crusty old man.

And yes, if you haven't figured out, he's an alcoholic and drug addict.

"Ella," He drawls, taking a long gulp of beer, "how nice to see you."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "I told you to stop drinking." I scold.

"Am I supposed to listen to a little girl? No. Just because you killed Setrakus doesn't mean I have to kowtow to you."

I clench my fists tight, resisting my instinct to turn away and flee away from this awful place, this awful man. I slosh some cold water roughly at Five, and he drops the bottle, covering his face. "Argh! What did you do that for!" Instinctively, he grabs me by the shirt and pins me to the wall.

My chest constricts. "Put. Me. Down." I breathe out.

Five's face slackens and he loses his grip. I move away from him silently as he staggers back to the couch, mumbling "Sorry, sorry. Don't know what's up with me."

I shake my head slightly. I know he didn't mean to be violent, that's what drugs and alcohol do to you, they control your actions. Cautiously, I remove the food, clean clothes and money out of the bag and place them on the table. "Don't spend it on drink of drugs." I warn.

Five chuckles, though it sounds like a hoarse wheeze. "What else can I spend it on? The war is over, I was a traitor and coward, no one cares about me anymore." He waves his hand around the dirty house. "While you all are famous and rich, I'm sitting alone here, just drinking my life away. Who comes to visit me? No one. All of you are busy living your happy perfect lives." He spits the last three words out as if they were poison. The bitterness in his voice is heart-wrenching.

"I've been visiting." I say quietly.

He fixes me with a glassy stare. "Yeah, don't know why you bother. I betrayed you guys, and you still come to annoy me. Probably some Mother Theresa complex. Treating me like a charity case."

I feel my face grow hot. "Maybe I'm just here to keep you alive." I snap.

He laughs scornfully. "Don't you get it? I don't want to be alive. I want to get out of this miserable world. You're wasting your time here."

"Then I'm leaving." Without waiting for a reply, I grab my bag and leave. Just like I have been doing for the past 8 years since the war ended.

I leave the house, blinking away hot tears away from my eyes. Why do I keep visiting Five, when the rest have forgotten about him, when he's treating me so badly? What good is he alive?

He's one of us. He saved my life. It's only basic human kindness to keep him alive, I try to tell myself. But I have another question that I'm afraid to answer.

Why do I care about him so much?

Hope you liked it! Sorry if it got draggy and boring. What are your feelings on each pairing, and which pairing did you like the most? Do you think Five and Ella should get together? Please comment and provide feedback!

I planned to write a reunion with all of them together, but this chapter got too long. If response is good I'll add one..how about a wedding?;) if there are any other pairings you want me to write please suggest it!

Hope you enjoyed this! Please review!:D


End file.
